Spiffy
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: When Roxy's life spirals out of control can the Winx Girls help bring the broken pieces back together? Or will everything remain in ruins. First M rated story, please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Winx Club**

**Chapter 1**

The young woman slowly opened her eyes to let the morning light in. As she looked around the room she saw a tan Croatian bloodhound with white paws and a white chest looking up at her with its pitch black eyes. She could see the dark red collar with silver studs around its neck; she smiled as the dog walked over and laid its head on her bed.

"I know Artu." The young woman said as she pet the dogs head, "I missed you too."

The young woman removed the covers and stood up in her one-piece magenta top and shorts with green trim and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out a long sleeve blue shirt and a second pink shirt with a green cat paw on the chest. She then removed a pair of black denim knee length jeans.

"I still wish that I could have taken you with me to Alfea." The young woman said as she turned toward the dog, "But Ms. Faragonda told me that they did not have room for any animals your size at the school."

The young woman grabbed her clothing before she headed to the bathroom to take her morning shower. After she was finished she walked over and looked in the mirror and looked at herself for a moment with her violet eyes before she dried her pink hair. She then put on the clothes that she had brought with her and walked down stairs. She entered the kitchen to see two people sitting around the table in the room.

The first was a man with a blue shirt and white pants and white shoes sitting near the table reading the morning news paper. He had blonde hair and silver eyes. The second person in the kitchen was a woman wearing a lime green blouse and blue denim jeans and a pair of brown loafers sitting at the table eating some waffles. The woman smiled at the younger woman when she saw her.

"So what are you going to do today Roxy?" The man asked without looking away from the newspaper.

"I'm going to go and see how the girls are doing." Roxy said, "The last time I saw them was during Christmas break."

"Okay but remember I am going to need you to help out at the juice bar this evening." The man said.

"She just got home last night Klaus." The woman said, "I think we can handle the juice bar one more night."

"Morgana you know that she was going to be helping out at the juice bar when she got home." Klaus said as he lowered the paper.

"But." Morgana said.

"It's okay mom." Roxy said with a smile on her face, "I'll see you at the juice bar this evening."

The trip to Love and Pet was a quick one. As Roxy turned to corner she could see a line of people waiting to get into the shop but was surprised to see that it was still closed. As she neared to front she could hear a few people complaining about having to wait for the store to open.

Roxy knocked on the door, she waited a few minutes until a face appeared before the door opened and she entered. The person that opened the door quickly shut it before any of the people waiting in line could follow Roxy inside.

"What the fuck why was she let in and we have to wait." Someone outside the store yelled.

Roxy looked around the shop and saw that Tecna, Flora, Layla, Stella and Musa were trying to get the shop ready to open.

"Where's Bloom?" Roxy asked.

"She told me that she was not felling well and would not be in today." Flora said, "That's why where running behind opening the shop."

"Let me know what you need me to do to get the shop opened." Roxy said, "Then I am going to go and visit Bloom."

"Just help Flora feed the pets." Tecna said as she continued to type on the computer.

After about another hour everything was finished and the shop doors opened.

"It's about fucking time." The same person who yelled said as she walked into the store.

After walking back out of the story Roxy made her way to the girl's apartment. She knocked on the door and a few moments later Bloom opened the door with tears falling from her eyes.

"Bloom is everything okay?" Roxy asked as she looked at her friend.

"No Roxy everything is not okay." Bloom said as she moved to let Roxy into the apartment.

The two girls walked over and sat down on the couch in the living room and sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Why would he?" Bloom asked herself.

"What happened?" Roxy asked.

"Sky he cheated on me." Bloom said.

"What!" Roxy yelled.

"And he got her pregnant." Bloom said.

"That asshole." Roxy said as she gave Bloom a hug, "Who is the bitch that he cheated on you with?"

"Mitzi." Bloom said as she looked down at the floor of the apartment.

"I'm going to kill him." Roxy said with anger in her voice, "How did you find out?"

"When I went out to get something to eat this morning I ran into Mitzi." Bloom said without moving her vision, "She has started to show that she is pregnant, I asked if she knew the father and she smiled at me then turned around and got her food."

"Then how do you know that Sky is the father?" Roxy asked.

"After she got her food she stopped and told me that my boyfriend was great in bed and then she left before I could say anything." Bloom said, "He has been hiding something from me for a while and now I know what it is."

"Do the girls know?" Roxy asked.

"No I haven't been able to tell them." Bloom said, "When I got back home I went right to my room and closed the door, I then climbed back into bed. Flora came in to tell me that it was time to go to the shop but I told her that I was not felling well enough to go to work today."

"I understand why." Roxy said.

The two girls sat quietly for a while in the living room.

"You need to get out of here for a while." Roxy said as she grabbed onto Blooms arm and pulled her up off of the couch.

"I really don't feel like it Roxy." Bloom said.

"I don't care you can't just spend the full day locked up in your place like this." Roxy said.

"Fine what do you want to do?" Bloom asked as she slowly stood up.

"It doesn't matter." Roxy said, "I just need to get to the Frutti Music Bar later to help out my dad."

The two girls walked around town for the afternoon. When it started to get late in the afternoon they both made their way over to the Frutti Music Bar and started to enter.

"Hay Bloom I see that your feeling better." Stella yelled out from one of the booths.

Bloom and Roxy looked over to see everyone sitting together.

"Roxy I can't stay here right now with him here." Bloom said when she saw Sky sitting in the booth.

"Wait here." Roxy said.

Bloom nodded her head and watched as Roxy walked over to the counter where her father was at. She talked to him for a few moments before she walked over to the booth that everyone else was at.

"Is everything okay with Bloom?" Layla asked as Roxy walked up.

Roxy ignored Layla and walked right over to Sky. He looked up at Roxy and could see the anger in her face. He then watched as she raised her right hand and slapped him across the face leaving a hand print. The girls gasped and the boys winced from the impact.

"What's wrong with you Roxy?" Brandon asked.

"Why don't you ask this asshole?" Roxy yelled.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"He got Mitzi pregnant." Roxy said with venom in her voice.

Everyone stared at Sky with shocked expressions.

"What!" Stella finally yelled.

"How did this happen?" Helia asked.

"A few moths ago me and Riven had another one of our fights, I can't even remember what it was about." Sky said, "I had to get out of our apartment for a while it was that night that I told you I wanted to be alone Brandon." Sky turned to look at Brandon, "I went to the bar not far from the apartment and ran into her. I had a few drinks while sitting at the counter and she stood up to leave but fell over. The bartender knows us and asked me if I could get her home, I was a bit drunk myself but I did manage to get her home and then one thing led to another."

"Smooth." Riven said.

"So that's what was upsetting Bloom this morning." Flora said.

"Yeah it was Mitzi that told her and not this piece of trash." Roxy said before she turned around, "I told my dad what happened and that he is here I can't stay and help out tonight."

"Do you think Bloom wants us to come with her?" Stella asked, "I for one can't stay in this booth with him."

"I don't think so." Roxy said, "I don't think that she would want to ruin everyone else's nights, were just going to go and listen to the music from the beach, come and find us later ok."

"We will." Timmy said.

Roxy walked back over to Bloom and both girls left the Frutti Music Bar and walked a bit down the beach far enough that they could still hear the music but out of site of the building. They both sat in the sand and talked for a while. As they were sitting there Roxy suddenly collapsed into the sand.

"Roxy are you okay?" Bloom asked as she started to reach for her friend before felling something hit her.

Bloom turned to see three shadows walking toward both her and Roxy before she blacked out.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bloom groaned as she opened her eyes. It took a few moments for them to adjust to the light. She looked down and noticed that she was tied to the wooden chair that she was sitting on. Bloom then turned her head to the right to see that Roxy was tied up in the door way of the room that they were in. She then hopped in the chair so she was looking directly at Roxy.

"Roxy." Bloom called out, "Roxy wake up."

"Could you keep it quiet I have such a headache right now." Roxy said as she slowly opened her eyes.

After opening her eyes Roxy tried to move her hands to rub her head but could not. She looked up to see that they were tied to the door frame, she then looked down and saw that her legs where also tied to the same door frame that she was in. After a few seconds she looked up to see Bloom sitting in a chair with her legs tied to the chair that she was sitting in and that her hands were tied behind her.

"What's happening Bloom?" Roxy asked as she looked at her friend.

"We were attacked by three people." Bloom said as she looked at Roxy, "They must have brought us here."

"Any idea who they were and what they want?" Roxy asked.

"I couldn't see who they were before I blacked out." Bloom said, "And I have no idea why they captured us."

"I see that our guests have finally woken up." A voice said from a different door way.

Bloom turned to see who was talking. As Bloom was looking at the young woman standing in the other door way she could see anger growing on her friends face.

"What do you want with us?" Bloom yelled.

"Girls something is wrong." Flora said with a worried voice as she walked into the living room closing her cell phone.

"What do you mean Flora?" Musa asked.

"I can't get a hold of Bloom on her phone." Flora said.

"She could have turned it off." Stella said.

"Yes but I also called Roxy's phone and got no answer." Flora said.

"That's strange." Layla commented.

After a few moments Flora walked to the front door and opened it.

"Where are you going Flora?" Layla asked.

"I'm going to go look for them." Flora said.

"Do you have any idea where to look?" Stella asked.

"No but I have to do something." Flora said.

"We might as well start with the beach near the Frutti Music Bar." Musa said as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting in.

"I'm coming with." Layla said as she walked over next to her friends.

"I call if anything comes up." Tecna said as she typed on the keyboard to her computer.

"Thanks." Flora said before the three left the apartment.

"Oh come on Bloom we haven't seen each other for a few years and the first thing you can do is yell when you see me." The person walking into the room said.

"What are you planning this time Icy?" Bloom asked with anger in her voice.

"What else." Icy said with a smile on her face, "Me and my sisters are planning to take over the magical dimension."

"You know me and the other Winx will stop you." Bloom said as she looked at the witch of ice.

"That's why we are going to take you out of the picture." Icy said as she turned to look at Roxy.

Icy walked over and cupped Roxy's chin with her right hand.

"Get away from her Icy." Bloom yelled.

"By that outburst she must be a good friend of yours." Icy turned to look at Bloom before giving her a wicked smile, "I was hoping to catch your boyfriend with you but she will do."

"What are you going to do?" Roxy asked.

"Oh were just going to have some fun." A voice from behind Roxy said.

Roxy began to turn her head to see who was talking when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked down toward her waist to see a pair of hands wearing maroon fingerless gloves wrapped around her.

Bloom watched as Roxy try to pull away from Stormy when the witch of storms laid her head on Roxy's left shoulder. She watched as fear grew in Roxy's eyes as Stormy whispered something to her.

Bloom tried to break free from the ropes that tied her to the chair as she watched Stormy kiss Roxy's neck. Icy giggled as she watched Bloom's reaction to Stormy slowly lifted her left hand up under Roxy's shirt.

"You know this was supposed to be Sky that she was doing that to." Icy said as she leaned down next to Bloom, "Now your friend is going to have to be your example."

Icy stood back up and smiled at what was going on in front of her

"You seem to have everything in hand Stormy so I will leave these two to you." Icy said as she turned toward the door to leave the room.

"Thanks sister." Stormy said as she looked over at Icy.

"And don't forget to use that stuff that you were going to use on Sky." Icy said before leaving the room.

"What stuff?" Bloom yelled.

Stormy stopped rubbing Roxy's left breast and walked back into the other connecting room for a few moments. She then returned with a syringe in her left hand.

"This stuff." Stormy said with a smile on her face as she touched the side of the syringe to Roxy's neck, "She is never going to be the same after this."

"What is that?" Roxy asked with a nervous voice.

"It's called Spiffy." Stormy said as she turned the point of the syringe toward Roxy's neck, "You are going to feel so good after this."

Stormy pushed the point of the syringe into Roxy's neck and injected her with the substance inside. After a few moments Stormy reached up and untied Roxy from the door way and dragged her over to the bed that was in the same room as Bloom, she then threw Roxy down on the bed and looked down at her with a smile. As Roxy began to sit up Stormy grabbed onto her right arm causing her to moan lightly.

"What did you do to me?" Roxy yelled out as Stormy slowly moved her hand along the right arm causing Roxy to moan again.

"I just made this very pleasurable for you." Stormy said as she lifted Roxy's shirt up to reveal the green bra that she was wearing.

As Stormy continued to massage Roxy's breasts causing her to continually moan the witch of storms looked at Bloom and noticed her continued to struggle to free herself from the ropes around her wrists. Stormy smiled when she saw the anger in Bloom's face. After a few moments Stormy turned back to look down at the young woman below her.

"I was right when I said that you were cute." Stormy said as she reached down to remove Roxy's bra.

"Get off of her." A voice said with rage in it.

Stormy turned her head to see Bloom standing near the chair with burn marks on her wrists where the ropes were. Before she could say anything a large fireball was flying at her. The ball of fire threw Stormy into the wall not far away from where she just was. As she used the wall to slowly lift herself up off of the floor Stormy noticed another fireball heading right at her.

The fireball hit Stormy and ignited the witch. As she cried out in pain Bloom walked over to where her friend laid. As she arrived the fire around Stormy dissipated leaving the witch burnt but still breathing.

"Are you ok Roxy?" Bloom asked.

"I should be." Roxy said as she breathed quickly.

"Then let's get out of here." Bloom said before transforming and helping Roxy up causing her to moan again, "Zoomix."

"You're not going anywhere." Stormy yelled out with pain in her voice as she slowly lifted her hands toward Bloom, "Voltage Slam."

Bloom looked up in time to see an insane amount of lightning heading toward the two fairies in the room. The blast hit Bloom and Roxy just as they were teleporting out of the room. After watching the two disappear but not before her attack hit them Stormy collapsed to the ground. A few moments later Icy and Darcy rushed into the room to see that the two captured people had escaped. Darcy rushed over to the burnt witch on the floor as soon as she saw her. After checking her for a few moments Darcy slowly stood up and turned to look at Icy.

"She's dead." Darcy said.

As the three friend landed at the beach they began to search in the direction that their friends had walked off in earlier in the night. After going a short distance Flora found a small blue phone laying on the ground.

"Girls I think this is Bloom's phone." Flora called out.

Musa and Layla ran over to where Flora was to see the small phone in her hands. After a few seconds Flora used her Tracix powers to see that Bloom and Roxy had been sitting in that spot before being attacked by someone from the shadows. After the vision ended a flash of white light caused the three girls to cover their eyes. When they opened them they saw Bloom laying on the ground in her Believix and not far away was Roxy half dressed.

"What happened to them?" Layla asked.

"I don't know but let's get them back to the apartment." Musa said.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Flora and the others were sitting around the living room of their apartment waiting for either girl to finally wake up and tell them what had happened. A few moments later the door to the room that Roxy and Bloom where in; slowly opened causing the others to turn their attention in that direction. Bloom slowly walked out of the room and looked up to see her friends with worried looks on their faces.

"What happened to you two Bloom?" Stella asked.

"We were attacked by the Trix." Bloom said as she sat down in one of the open chairs in the room, "They took me and Roxy somewhere and then did something to Roxy."

"What did they do to her?" Layla asked.

"They… They injected her with something." Bloom said with hesitation in her voice.

"What was it that they injected her with?" Flora asked.

"Stormy said that it was called Spiffy." Bloom said as she looked down at the floor.

Tecna moved over to her computer and began to type quickly at the keyboard. After a few minutes she turned to look at the others in the room.

"What ever it is I can't find anything on the web about it." Tecna said.

"Did you check the realm wide web?" Musa asked, "I don't think they would use something from Earth on Bloom or any of us."

"I completely forgot to check the realm wide web." Tecna said as she turned back to the computer.

A few moments later Tecna sat looking at the screen with a shocked face.

"Girls this is not good." Tecna said.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked as she raised her vision from the floor.

"That Spiffy that you said Stormy injected Roxy with is not good stuff." Tecna said, "It's a pleasure stimulant that over excites the brain. It basically makes any physical sensation causes the person to feel like they are having a sexual orgasm."

"So that's why Roxy was like that." Bloom said, "I'm just happy that I was able to free myself and get us out of there."

"What do you mean? What did she do after injecting Roxy with that stuff?" Stella asked.

"When I woke up in that place that we were at I was tied to a chair and Roxy was tied to a door frame." Bloom said as she looked at her friends, "Stormy placed her hand under Roxy's shirt before she injected Roxy with the Spiffy that they were going to use on Sky. She then untied Roxy and moved her over to a bed in the room that we were in and it seemed like she was about to rape her. She had removed Roxy's shirt and was just about to remove her bra before I had freed myself." Tears began to fill Bloom's eyes as she remembered what had just happened a little bit ago, "After I freed myself I knocked Stormy off of Roxy before making my way over to her. That's when we were about to teleport out of there that Stormy tried to attack us, I used one of my stronger attacks."

"I'm just happy that both of you got out of there." Flora said.

"Tecna is there anything else that we should know about that drug?" Musa asked.

Tecna turned back to the computer and after a few moments of reading the girls could see the shock on her face.

"What did it say?" Layla asked.

"It says that it is highly addictive, one use is all it takes to become addicted to it." Tecna said, "It also says that the withdrawal symptoms are extreme to say the least."

"How bad?" Bloom asked.

"She is going to go through massive depression." Tecna said as she continued to read, "There is also the possibility that she might try to hurt herself or commit suicide."

Tecna continued to read and when she reached the bottom of the page she was shocked at what she saw. "How could they?" Tecna said quietly to herself.

Musa turned to look at her friend and saw the shocked face.

"Is everything ok Tecna?" Musa asked.

The others turned to look at Tecna and saw the look of surprise on her face.

"No I need to go and talk to Roxy." Tecna said as she stood up.

The girls watched as Tecna walked into the room that Roxy was in. After she shut the door Musa walked over to Tecna's computer to see what she was looking at. As Tecna reached the door she slowly opened it to see Roxy sitting in a bed looking out the window. She quietly slipped into the room and closed the door.

"How are you felling Roxy?" Tecna asked.

Roxy turned to look at the magenta haired woman that had just entered the room. She smiled at the woman entering the room but Tecna could tell that she had to force the smile on her face to show.

Roxy turned her turned her vision back out the window as Tecna slowly walked over to the bed that she was sitting in. She did not look back at her friend even when she felt the bed shift when Tecna sat down.

"Listen Roxy I am sorry." Tecna said.

"I know you and the other girls are sorry for what happened to me." Roxy said as she continued to stair out the window.

"No I am sorry because if I had acted when I was young none of this would have happened to you." Tecna said, she could feel a few tears begin to grow in the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Roxy asked.

"My parents were the ones to make Spiffy." Tecna said as she looked at Roxy, "When I was younger I walked into their lab and they were working on a drug. My mom saw me and walked over to where I was standing; she took me out of the lab and told me that they were working on a drug to help people." Tecna looked down at the floor of the room that she was in, "I had thought that something was wrong with what they were doing but I did not do anything about it."

"Why not!" Roxy yelled.

"They were my parents and I loved them." Tecna said, "I believed that they were telling me the truth."

"But because of you I have to be the one that suffers because you could not tell someone about what you thought was wrong?" Roxy yelled again with anger in her voice.

Before anything else could be said the door to the room burst open and the other girls entered. They could see the anger in Roxy's face and the tears coming from Tecna's eyes.

"What's going on in her?" Flora asked as she looked at her two friends.

"Ask her why I am fucking going through hell." Roxy said as she turned her vision toward the window again.

"What does she mean Tecna?" Musa asked.

"My parents were the ones to make the stuff that Stormy injected into Roxy." Tecna said sadly.

"Yeah and she had the chance to stop them when she was younger but did nothing." Roxy said with anger in her voice.

The way that Roxy had said what she did caused Tecna to flinch. She turned to look at the pink haired girl and could feel more tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen Roxy I know that your not happy right now." Tecna began.

"I'm not happy because of you." Roxy yelled as she turned to look at Tecna, "because you did nothing I may never be the same again."

"That's what I was getting to." Tecna said, "My parents might have a way to counteract the drug."

Roxy looked at the magenta haired girl sitting near her.

"How are we going to figure out if there is a way to get Roxy back to normal?" Flora asked.

"We need to head to their lab on Zenith." Tecna said.

"Then when do we leave?" Stella asked.

"Now if everyone is ready." Tecna said.

The girls transformed into their Believix forms and Bloom extended her right hand out to Roxy. The pink haired girl looked at her friend for a few moments before slowly reaching out to grab the hand and before she knew it they were off to Zenith.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note- I wanted to thank Chrissiemusa for helping me with the chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

As the lights of the teleportation faded the girls could see that they were standing in a room with computers and other equipment. Stella walked over to one of the tables in the room and ran a finger across it before turning to look at the magenta haired girl of the group.

"I thought that we were going to your parent's lab Tecna." Stella said as she looked at her finger covered with dust, "Not some unkempt room."

"This is their lab." Tecna said as she walked over to one of the computers.

"Well it looks like it has not been used in years." Layla said as she looked.

"It hasn't." Tecna said as she wiped the computer screen off before turning the power on, "My father was arrested years ago because of the drug that was used on Roxy."

"What about your mom?" Bloom asked as she watched her friend work at the computer.

"Hello Tecna!" A voice said, "How long has it been dear?"

"Too long." Tecna said before turning to look at her friends, "Girls allow me to introduce my mom."

"What did you say?" Stella asked, "That computer is your mom?"

"No." Tecna said as she shook her head, "My dad used my mom as a test subject for Spiffy, when she reached the point of withdraw she tried to commit suicide like I am hoping that Roxy does not do." The girls could see tears starting to fill the corners of Tecna's eyes, "She almost succeeded but my dad saved her, unfortunately she had fatally wounded herself. My dad transferred her mind into the computer system of the lab."

"So you mean that your mom is only a." Bloom began to say.

"Yes I am only a computer program now." The voice said, "What brings you all here today?"

"I need to check something out." Tecna said as she looked at Roxy, "One of my friends has been injected with Spiffy and I need to find a way to counteract the drug."

"Oh dear." The voice said, "But Tecna there is no way to counteract Spiffy."

"There has to be." Tecna said as she started to type at the computer, "dad was trying to figure something out to help you before you wounded yourself."

Bloom walked over behind her friend and looked at the computer screen that Tecna was working at. She put her left hand on Tecna's shoulder, as soon as she touched her she could feel Tecna try and move her shoulder away from the touch.

"I know that this is going to be hard." Bloom said, "But can you remember what symptoms your mom went through after being given Spiffy."

Tecna turned to look at her friend with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. After a few moments she turned to look at the others in the room.

"I didn't want to remember this but knowing what Roxy is going to go through will help us out." Tecna said with sadness in her voice, "After my dad injected her with the drug my mom went through multiple phases of withdrawal. The first was she developed a fever. After that she became depressed, she then became angry at everyone around her before trying to hurt the people around her." Tecna turned her vision back toward the computer as she continued, "After that she started to put herself in dangerous situations."

"Why did she do that?" Flora asked.

"I don't know but it was during one of those times she fatally hurt herself." Tecna said as she continued to work at the computer.

"I'm sorry to ask but what did she do?" Musa asked.

"She climbed to the top of one of the taller buildings near our home." Tecna said as she stopped typing at the computer for a few moments, "Then she jumped off." The girls could hear the pain in Tecna's voice as she said that.

All the other girls in the room gasped when they heard what Tecna's mother had done.

"I am so sorry Tecna." Layla said.

"I need to find a way to help Roxy before it's too late." Tecna said as she turned back toward the computer screen.

"Is there anything that we could do?" Stella asked.

"I just need sometime to look through all of the data." Tecna said, her fingers typing frantically.

The girls quietly sat in chairs on the other side of the room together as Tecna continued to work. As they sat they were trying to keep Roxy's mind off of what happened.

"Damn it!" Tecna yelled as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Is everything okay?" Flora asked as she turned to look at her friend.

"No." Tecna said as she looked over at her friends, "There is no information on how to counteract the drug."

"Don't worry Tecna will find a way to help her." Bloom said as she walked over to her friend.

As Bloom was walking over to Tecna the sound of scraping metal startled her. When she turned back around she saw that Roxy had collapsed to the ground and Layla was right next to her.

"Girls she's burning up." Layla said with fear in her voice.

"We need to take her somewhere to get help." Flora said as she dropped down next to Layla.

"But where?" Stella asked.

"Maybe Ms. Faragonda would know a way to help her." Bloom said.

The girls nodded their heads before transforming again. Layla and Flora carefully lifted Roxy up off of the floor before teleporting out of the room followed closely by Stella and Musa.

"She'll be fine Tecna." Bloom said as she looked over at her friend.

"I know." Tecna said as she shut the computer off.

"Be careful dear." The voice in the room said, "And good luck too all of you, I hope that you will be able to help her."

"Thanks mom." Tecna said before her and Bloom teleported out of the room.

Ms. Faragonda was sitting at her desk when the girls arrived in her office startling the elderly woman.

"It's good to see you girls." Ms. Faragonda said when she noticed who was standing in her office. Ms. Faragonda noticed the faces on the girls and saw that Flora and Layla were carrying someone on their shoulders. "Is everything ok?"

"No Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said as she looked over at the two people with a person in their arms, "Something has happened to Roxy."

Ms. Faragonda looked over at the young woman in the arms of Flora and Layla and quickly stood up from the chair that she was sitting in.

"Let's get her down to the nurse's office." Ms. Faragonda said as she walked toward the door of her office, "When we get there you can tell me what happened."

Everyone quickly made their way to the nurse's office and entered. After placing Roxy on one of the beds, Ms. Faragonda and girls walked out into the hallway leaving Roxy in the care of Ophelia the school's nurse.

"Now what happened?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked at the six people standing in front of her.

The girls told her about Bloom and Roxy being captured by the Trix, and how Roxy was injected with Spiffy. Tecna then told Ms. Faragonda about who had created the drug and what had happened on Zenith in the lab. When they were finished talking Ms. Faragonda told them to follow her to her office. When they arrived she told the girls to sit down while she walked over and grabbed a book from one of the shelves.

"I know of a spell that will help but we need a few items before we can use it." Ms. Faragonda said as she sat down in her chair.

"What items?" Bloom asked.

"You need to get a tooth from a Volcano Dragon on Pyros, a Pure Moon Crystal, a Life Lilly, and the Scale of an Ice Dragon from the Omega Dimension." Ms. Faragonda said.

"I'll go and get the Pure Moon Crystal." Stella said, "It's on Solaria."

"The Life Lily is on Linphea." Flora said.

"Ok so we know where everything is." Ms. Faragonda said, "Stella I want you to get a hold of the specialists because they will be needed also. Tell them that you and Brandon are to go to Solaria to get the crystal." Ms. Faragonda turned to look at Musa, "Musa I want you and Riven to go and get the scale." She then continued to turn her vision toward Flora, "Flora you and Helia will be going to get the lily." She finally turned to look at Bloom, "Bloom I want you and Sky to go and get the tooth from Pyros."

"I can't go with that ass hole." Bloom said, "Can't Layla go with me?" She then turned to look at Tecna, "Or Tecna or even Timmy?"

"No Tecna and Timmy will be helping me get things ready for when you all get back, and Layla must stay here to keep Roxy from hurting herself." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at Bloom, "I am sorry but he is the only one available to help you."

"Fine." Bloom sighed with anger in her voice.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**To everyone who is reading this story I am sorry that it has taken so long to update. Writers block showed its ugly head for this chapter, hopefully it will not take as long to update the next chapter. I also wanted to thank chrissiemusa for the help with the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Stella and Brandon appeared on Solaria not far from the castle. Stella looked down in her left hand at the small ring that Ms. Faragonda had given her. She remembered what the headmistress had told her and the others.

"_Do not lose these rings." Ms. Faragonda said as she handed out the rings to everyone, "you will need them to communicate with the guardians of the items that you are going to collect."_

The ring that Stella had in her hand was a simple silver ring with a small crystal imbedded in it. She turned to see that Brandon was also looking at the ring in her hand.

"Do you have any idea where we need to go?" Brandon asked.

"I think it is the cave near the castle." Stella explained, "It was one that my father told me never to go to because of the guardian."

"Then lead the way," Brandon responded.

Stella started to flap her wings to lift up off of the ground and began to fly off toward the cave that she was talking about. As she was flying Stella could not help but look down at Brandon keeping up with her. She then turned her vision to the direction that she was flying. When they arrived at the cave Stella landed next to Brandon before looking into the darkness of the cave.

"I hate caves." Stella complained as she looked into the darkness.

"I know but we need to do this to help Roxy." Brandon said.

Stella nodded her head before both entered. They walked through tunnel after tunnel searching for any sign of the crystal that they were looking for. When they entered into a large cavern the ring began to glow.

"Stella look the ring is glowing," Brandon said when he noticed the ring in Stella's hand.

She looked down at the ring to see it glow a pale orange color. As Stella began to raise her vision something it the shadows moving caught her attention. She shot a blast of magical energy into the darkness trying to see what was moving. As the blast hit the wall of the cave a large burst of light filled the room revealing a knight that looked like it was made out of crystal standing near the wall.

"What is that thing?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know," Stella responded as the knight removed its sword from it's sheathe.

The knight charged toward Brandon swinging its sword. He rolled to his left to avoid the swing. The knight then turned and swung the sword at Stella, she flew up into the air to avoid the sword. Stella then shot a blast of magic at the knight causing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared from around where the knight was standing Brandon and Stella noticed that it had vanished.

"Where is it?" Stella asked.

"Argh!" Brandon called out.

Stella turned to see that the knight was standing behind Brandon with its sword pointed toward the ground with drops of blood falling off of the tip of the sword. She saw a large gash along Brandon's back with blood freely flowing.

"Get away from Brandon!" Stella yelled as she shot another blast of energy at the knight.

The knight looked up at Stella to see that magical blast heading right toward it. The impact pushed the knight away from Brandon. Stella quickly flew down and landed next to the wounded specialist before turning to glare at the creature that had hurt the man she loved.

Stella shot another blast of energy at the knight to only watch as it moved to the right to avoid the blast. She watched in horror as the knight closed the gap and raised its sword above to cut her in two. As the sword came down the sight of a green broadsword was all that Stella saw in front of her eyes.

"Don't just stand there," Brandon yelled as he guarded Stella.

The knight took a step back from Brandon before charging with its right shoulder. Both Brandon and Stella could hear a loud snapping sound when the knights shoulder made contact with Brandon left shoulder. A few seconds later his entire arm became limp.

Stella started to shot blast after blast at the knight and watched as it avoided every attack as it made its way toward her. When it reached her it garbed her by the neck and pushed her back into the wall behind.

Stella began to struggle as she could feel the grip of the hand around her neck begin to tighten causing her to begin to see blackness in the corner of her eyes.

"Get your hands off of her!" Brandon yelled as he charged the knight.

Brandon slammed his sword down on the knight's arm with all the power that he had in his left arm. The knight let go of Stella's neck letting her slide down the side of the cavern leaving a small amount of blood where she had hit. After releasing her, the knight turned to look at Brandon as Stella began to cough.

The knight raised its sword high above its head as Brandon continued to swing with his one arm trying to damage the creature in any way possible. Stella turned to see the Knight turn the tip of the sword toward Brandon and move the sword down toward him.

Stella tried to stand up as the knight drove the blade down. A bloodcurdling scream caused Stella to stand up as quickly as she could. She sent a blast of energy toward the knight causing it to move away from Brandon.

"Brandon!" Stella yelled when she saw him.

The knight's sword had gone through Brandon's left shoulder, it continued down through his left leg. Stella moved as fast as she could over to him when she saw him cough up blood.

"Brandon," Stella called out again as she touched his shoulder.

"Stella," Brandon said weakly as he turned to look at her slowly.

Brandon was the first to see that the ring that Stella was carrying was now glowing, a dark shade of orange.

"The ring," Brandon said causing Stella to look down at the ring.

Before Stella could pull the ring out the fist of the knight sent her flying away. She turned her face back toward Brandon when he screamed out in pain again, to see the knight removing the sword from his shoulder and leg. She watched as the knight lifted the sword high into the air. Stella quickly removed the ring and started to concentrate her magic into it.

'Please let this work.' Stella thought as a large blast of energy was released from the ring.

The magic hit the knight sending it flying into the side of the cavern. Felling drained of magic Stella made her way over to where Brandon was kneeling on the floor with a puddle of blood below him.

"Brandon are you okay?" Stella asked when she arrived at his side.

Brandon lifted his head to say something when Stella could see complete fear in his eyes. She turned to see that the knight was standing right behind her. She knew that she had no magic left to defend her or Brandon and was ready to die at his side.

They were both shocked when the knight knelled down before both of them.

"Thou hast past thy test," The knight said.

"What test?" Stella asked.

"Thy test was to have thy courage to use all thou magic through the ring," Was the knight's response, "Thy, has earned this."

The knight put his right hand out before him and a flash of magic caused Stella and Brandon to cover their eyes. When the light dissipated they both looked to see a pure white crystal in the knight's hand.

"This is the Pure Moon Crystal that thou have been searching for," The knight said as he bowed his head.

"Thanks." Brandon said as he placed his hand out to receive the crystal.

"Let's get back," Stella said as she helped Brandon up off of the ground, "Winx Zoomix."

The knight silently knelt as the two people disappeared from the cavern.

Stella and Brandon both appeared in one of the hallways of Alfea to see Layla pounding on a door.

"Layla is everything alright?" Stella asked as both her and Brandon made their ways over to where she was.

"Brandon you look like shit." Layla said when she looked over at the two people moving toward her.

Before anyone could say anything a blast of green magical energy blasted through the door right into Brandon's chest sending him into the wall behind him. As he slid down the wall both Layla and Stella could see that he was having, a hard time breathing.

"Not again." Layla commented.

"What do you mean again?" Stella asked as she made her way over to Brandon only to see Roxy running out of the room that the magic blast come from.

"I'll tell you when we get Brandon to the infirmary." Layla answered.

Stella nodded her head as she and Layla carefully lifted Brandon up off of the floor. He winced when Stella touched the side of his chest. After making their way to the infirmary nurse Ophelia told them to place Brandon onto one of the beds so she could examine him.

"Now spill," Stella said as she looked at her friend.

"After you all left I went to check in on Roxy," Layla started, "When I got there she had disappeared, while I was looking for her I ran into Mirta and Alice and asked if they would help me find her. They agreed to help." Stella could hear sadness in Layla's voice as she continued with her story, "Mirta was the first to find her and the same thing happened to her, she was blasted into a wall and broke her arm," A few tears began to flow from Layla's eyes as she finished, "Alice were not sure if she is going to survive."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"The blast that hit Alice sent her flying through one of the windows two stories below to the ground." Layla said as she looked to the floor of the infirmary.

Stella was shocked when she heard what had happened. Before she could say anything a pink haired fairy appeared at the door of the room.

"Is Brandon alright?" Roxy asked.

"He has a few broken ribs," Nurse Ophelia answered, "One of them pierced his left lung."

"How dare you show your face!" Stella screamed, walking forwards but Layla stepped in front of her, tears fell from Roxy's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to do it."

"What about Mirta and Alice then, huh? They were just trying to help you."

"I'm s-sorry," she cried turning around and running down the hallway. Layla rolled her eyes and threw her hands down in frustration, resisting the urge to slap Stella across the face. "Way to go Stella now I have to try and find her again!"

"She hurt Brandon!"

"She's not in control of her emotions," Layla snapped as Stella crossed her arms. "I know you're upset because she hurt Brandon but if we don't fix this soon she's just going to get worse."

"I know," Stella replied. "Well I better go and see Tecna and Timmy to give them this," she held up the crystal between her thumb and forefinger before walking out the door.

"Yeah, and I'll try and find Roxy…again."

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sight of all the plants brought a smile to Flora's face as she and Helia appeared on Linphea. She looked all around at the trees that grew so high that she could not see the tops of them. Looking to her right she could see a smile on Helia's face as he stared into her eyes.

"So where do we go?" Helia asked.

"We need to go and see the Sage," Flora responded, "She will know where the Life Lily is."

Helia nodded his head and both walked toward a large tree in the distance.

"What is the sage like Flora?" Helia asked as he followed behind the nature fairy.

"She is the wisest person on the planet," Flora replied, "If anyone knows where we can find the lily she will."

Traveling a distance farther Helia could see what looked like a city up in the top of the tree that they were heading toward. "Is that where we are going?"

"Yes," Flora responded, "That is the City of Trees."

"Flora!" A voice yelled from the distance.

Flora turned to see a young girl running toward her and Helia.

"Miele!" Flora called out as the girl neared both her and Helia.

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming?" Miele cried as she wrapped her arms around Flora's legs.

"It's nice to see you too Miele." Flora replied as she wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Flora we need to get going." Helia said as he looked at the two sisters.

"Where are you going?" Miele asked as she turned to look at Helia.

"We need to get to the Sage to help a friend." Helia replied.

"What's wrong?" Miele looked to see sadness in her sister's eyes.

"She is very sick and the Sage may be the only one that can help us." Flora replied.

"Then we better hurry." Miele said as she started to head toward the large tree in the distance.

It took them about a half hour to reach the bottom of the tree that they were all heading toward. Helia looked up toward the top of the tree but could no longer see the city above.

"How are we going to get up there?" Helia asked.

A giggle caused Helia to turn his vision to where Miele was standing. He noticed a large leaf sitting on the ground next to the young fairy. "We will take this." She replied as she climbed onto the leaf.

"Hurry up Helia." Flora said as she joined Miele.

Helia climbed onto the leaf just before a gust of wind lifted them into the air. Both girls giggled as they noticed Helia's grip tighten onto the sides of the leaf as it climbed closer to the city above. Miele and Flora climbed off of the leaf as it settled only to turn around to see Helia still tightly gripping the leaf.

"You can let go," Miele said with a laugh as she looked at the specialist.

"O… Okay," Helia replied as he loosened his grip.

Flora carefully helped Helia off onto the branches of the City of Trees. After a few moments with Flora and Miele's help they made their way to where the Sage was waiting. After entering the room Helia looked up to see a massive waterfall with a person sitting at the bottom of it.

"Welcome fairy of Alfea." The Sage said without opening her eyes, "What brings you here today?"

"We need the Life Lily," Flora said with sadness in her voice, "We have a very sick friend and need it to heal her."

"Are you sure you are ready for the trial that awaits you when you arrive at your destination?" The sage asked as she turned her head toward the three people before her.

"Yes we are," Flora replied.

"Wait a moment what is the trial that awaits us?" Helia asked as he looked up at the Sage.

"An unknown creature guards the Life Lily." The Sage replied.

"So we have to defeat this creature," Helia said as he looked over at Flora.

"All that have gone to defeat this creature have failed," The Sage responded, "You must claim the Life Lily."

"Where can we find the lily?" Flora asked.

"It is in the Cave of Life," The Sage replied as she turned her face toward the nature fairy.

"Do you know where the cave is?" Helia asked as he looked toward Flora.

"Yes I do," Flora answered as she turned to look at Miele, "But you are going to be staying here."

"Flora I want to help." Miele said as she looked at her sister.

Flora dropped down to eye level with her sister, "I know you want to help but this is going to be too dangerous."

"But Fl," Miele began.

"No Miele," Flora interrupted as she warped her arms around her sister, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Okay," Miele replied as she wrapped her arms around Flora, "I'll wait here for you."

Flora let go of Miele and turned to look at Helia, "We better get going."

"What do you mean?" Helia asked as he looked at Flora.

"The Cave of Life is on the other side of Linphea." Flora responded.

"Great," Helia said as he turned to head toward the exit, "It's going to take us a while to get there."

"Wait!" The Sage exclaimed.

Both of them stopped and turned to see the Sage slowly stand. As she moved they both noticed a small cave behind where she had been sitting.

"This, fairy of Alfea, is a portal to where the Cave of Life is," She explained looking the nature fairy in the eye.

Flora and Helia climbed to where the Sage was standing to see a tunnel situated just behind the waterfall. They looked at each other before they slowly walked through the waterfall into the darkness of the passage. Suddenly a loud sound echoed down the passage making Flora and Helia turn to see the entrance now closed.

"Guess there's no turning back." Helia said before heading farther into the tunnel.

After walking for an unknown distance a little started to form before both people in the passageway. Both Flora and Helia had to cover their eyes from the sun's light as they exited the cave that they were in.

After their eyes had adjusted they could see a cliff on the other side of the valley that they had just entered. Looking down they could see a lush forest and hear birds chirping in the distance.

"Alright let's get going," Flora began, leading Helia through the undergrowth and scrub. The birds sung above them in the high tree tops and Helia couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. If only he had his sketch book he could find one place to sit and capture all of this beauty with his pencil or paint brushes. But there was no time to stop, not when Roxy was slowly deteriorating the longer they were out here.

The two of them continued along the forest floor when Helia suddenly stopped, feeling something strange underfoot. Flora continued and didn't notice a thing when she suddenly heard a yell, a yell that sounded like Helia.

Quickly she turned only to see the place where Helia had been following her was gone, the ground had collapsed, leaving nothing but a dark chasm, surrounded by jagged rocks. Quickly she ran to the edge and peered inside. "Helia!" She yelled, her voice echoing off the cave's sides. "Helia! Answer me!"

Helia opened his eyes and slowly managed to get back onto his feet, wiping stray dirt and debris from his uniform and hair. "Helia!"

"I'm ok Flora!" He replied.

"Hang on; I'm coming down to get you."

Helia coughed as a new mouthful of dirt entered his lungs when he saw a single beam of light in the distance, at the end of the long pathway. "Flora, I think you should come down and see this!"

Flora descended carefully, using her wings to lower her to the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded before pointing in the distance. "But is that what I think it is?"

Flora looked in the direction that Helia was pointing to see a single lily sitting in a pool of water, "I think it is."

The two carefully made their way toward the pool, as they neared a growling could be heard coming from the darkness.

"What was that?" Flora asked as she looked into the darkness.

"I don't know but let's just get the lily and get out of here." Helia replied as he moved into the water.

Carefully he reached forwards when a sharp rock fell from above, narrowly missing his fingers.

Helia retracted his hand just in time before looking up at two bright green eyes.

"Helia move!"

Flora watched Helia dive back towards the shore, pushing his wet legs through the water as a shower of rocks fell from the roof, each one just missing him but keeping the lily safe. Flora reached forwards to take a hold of his hand and pulled him to her level when they heard a second growl echo around the cavern. "Do you see anything?" Helia asked, looking to the dark cave walls.

"No," Flora sighed when she felt something against her leg and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked as he turned toward Flora.

Flora only noticed a blur as something dove at Helia knocking him back into the water. She could see the water beginning to turn red in the area that Helia had just fallen in. A few seconds later he surfaced and climbed out of the water before more sharp rocks fell into the pool. Helia looked up into Flora's jade eyes to reveal a gash over his right eye as stood up.

"Something is in here with us," Helia stated as he wiped some blood from his brow.

"I know," Flora replied, "But where is it?"

Before either could say anything else Flora could feel something brushing against her leg again causing her to scream. Helia turned to see the shadow of something running off into the darkness.

"We need to see this thing," Helia complained as he looked into the darkness.

"I have an idea that might help out." Flora said as her right hand began to glow.

The light off of Flora's hand illuminated the cavern that they were in. Quickly Helia caught sight of something trying to hide in the shadows before it charged at Flora. Helia pushed Flora out of the lunging cat like creatures path but felt its claws rake against his back. Standing up quickly Helia noticed that the illumination of the cave had faded.

"Flora I need some light." Helia said as he peered into the darkness.

After a few moments of silence Helia turned to see that Flora was missing. He could see a faint trail of blood along the ground. Continuing to look into the darkness Helia was searching for any sign of the creature or for Flora. He slowly started to walk in the direction that the trail of blood had gone.

After walking a short distance Helia arrived at a pile of sharp rocks and boulders lying on the ground. After examining them for a few seconds the feeling of something wet landing on his left shoulder.

Helia held his breath slightly as he lifted his gaze, tilting his head back when he saw Flora, clawing her hands at her hair to try and release the creature's jaws. "Flora!" He yelled, as a single drop of blood that slid from her leg landed on his face. He wiped it away before pulling himself together.

"Don't worry I'll get you down," he said reassuringly before launching the ropes from his glove to a section of rock just past Flora's head wrapping around a rock near the creature.

Suddenly Flora fell to the Earth as the ropes snapped. Helia dropped to his knees by her side. Helia looked to a large cut on her thigh, slowly leaking blood down the rest of her leg. She winced as he inspected it with his hands. Then the growl sounded once more.

"What has brought you two intruders to my den?" The creature snarled with part of the ropes from Helia's glove in its mouth.

"We're not here to intrude," Flora replied with pain in her voice, "We just need the Life Lily to help a friend."

"Why should I care if your friend needs help?" The creature asked as it dropped the ropes out of its mouth.

"Please if you allow us to get the lily then we will leave you in peace." Helia answered.

"I am the guardian of the lily and you have not proven that you can be trusted with it," The creature said as it bared its fangs at the two people below.

"Is there anything we can do to prove our worthiness?" Flora asked as she looked up at the creature.

The pure black cat stared directly into Flora's eyes with its own glowing green ones before dropping to the ground below. It stalked over to where Flora and Helia were still on the ground watching the creature.

"Is this friend someone that you are willing to die for fairy?" The creature asked as it walked around Flora and Helia.

"If it means helping Roxy then yes," Flora answered.

"And you Specialist?" The creature asked as it turned its gaze toward Helia.

"My answer is the same." Helia responded.

The creature stopped in front of the two people and growled baring its fangs, "Then you can go Specialist with the Life Lily to save this friend of yours but the fairy must stay as a sacrifice."

Helia turned to face Flora with worry in his eyes. "Helia you have to go," he sighed but he shook his head and took her hands in his own. "No, I can't just leave you here."

"Roxy needs us!" Flora exclaimed. "She needs that Lily and if this is the only way for us to get it to her than we should do it."

"I can't leave you behind," Helia sighed, tears filling his eyes at the thought of leaving her.

He swallowed his emotion and turned to the creature. "Can I stay in her place?"

"No," The creature growled, "I have made my decision and you must live with it."

"Please Helia go," Flora said with tears in her eyes.

Reluctantly Helia released Flora's hands before slowly standing up.

"It's the right thing to do," Flora said as she turned to look at the creature.

"I know but I don't like it." Helia responded with tears still flowing from his eyes.

"I love you Helia," Flora said with sadness in her voice, "Now go before this thing changes its mind."

Flora felt a few tears fall on her right hand before turning to see Helia slowly leaving the cavern. She turned back to see the creature slowly stalking forward toward her while it licked its lips. She closed her eyes to wait for when the creature attacked her. Sitting there she could feel the creature breathing on her neck.

'Please Helia hurry and get the lily to Roxy.' Flora thought.

Flora sat there with her eyes shut but did not feel any pain. She slowly opened her left eye when she felt a something wet brush against her injured leg. To her surprise the creature was licking around the wound on her thigh.

"What's going on?" Flora asked as she looked at the creature.

"Your heart is pure fairy," The creature snarled, "All that have said they would die for a friend later begged my mercy. They trembled in fear, asking me not to kill them, but moments before had vowed that they were willing to lay down their lives to save their friends. But you did not."

Flora watched as the wound on her thigh scabbed over from the creatures licks. With the creatures help she was able to slowly stand to her feet.

"Now go and help your friend." The creature growled.

"Thank you," Flora replied before turning to catch up to Helia.

Helia stopped as he neared the pool of water with the lily in it. Turning back to the direction that he had just come from tears began to fill his eyes again.

'I can't do this,' Helia thought, 'I need to go back and save Flora.'

Taking a step back in the direction of the creature something moving in the shadows caused him to stop. He strained his eyes to try and figure out what was moving, 'could the creature have already killed Flora and come for me' he thought.

As whatever was moving in the shadows stepped into the light he felt the strength in his legs give out. Tears freely flowing from his eyes as he landed on the ground looking at the one person he thought that he would never see again. Flora ran over to Helia and dropped to her knees before wrapping her arms around him.

"Ho…How?" Helia asked, shock and desperation entering his words. How was Flora still alive?

"It's not important," Flora replied, kneeling before him. "We need to get the lily back to Rox-" her last word caught in her throat as Helia wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm and tight embrace.

Tears of happiness fell from his eyes and into her hair as she held him back. "It's ok, we're going to be ok." Helia leant back as Flora stood and offered him her hand; he took it and stood to his shaky feet as the two walked to the pond that contained the item they had fought so hard for.

Miele sat on the ground of the cave while the Sage stood beside her. It had been about half an hour and still there was no sign of either Flora or Helia. The Sage placed a hand on her shoulder causing Miele to look up at her, "Be strong little fairy." Miele gave a weak smile as she continued to wait. The portal activated once more and Miele stood to her feet in anticipation. The Sage too turned her vision toward the portal, wondering if it would be the creature delivering the bodies of those he had killed or if they would walk out alive.

Helia was the first to walk through with the Life Lily in his hands and Miele ran forwards, hugging his leg as tightly as her little arms could. "Where's Flora?" She asked but before Helia could explain she stepped through the portal herself, still carrying a slight limp as she knelt to the ground and Miele slammed into her chest. Flora's arms encircled her sister's body as Miele whimpered quietly into her shoulder.

"Shh…its ok, we're both ok."

"And you are both the only ones to be granted the use of the Life Lily. Well done fairy of Alfea, you may now leave and help your friend." Flora nodded before taking Helia's hand into one hand and Miele's into the other. "Winx Zoomix!"

The briefly landed back at Miele's home to return her and once that was done they disappeared, hoping that they weren't too late.

Flora and Helia appeared outside the main entrance of the school. They quickly made their way to the room that Tecna and Timmy were getting prepared, after exiting the room they both noticed Layla running down the hall toward them.

"Is everything okay Layla?" Helia asked.

"No, I can't find Roxy." Layla responded as she tried to catch her breath.

"What happened?" Flora asked as she looked at her friend.

Layla explained everything that had happened since the girls had left, Mirta's broken arm, Alice being seriously hurt and Brandon gaining broken ribs after everything that had happened on Solaria.

"Why isn't Stella helping look for Roxy?" Flora asked as she ran down one of the hallways.

"She still has not fully forgiven Roxy for what happened to Brandon," Layla replied as they turned down a different hallway, "And Stella yelling at Roxy did not help."

A quick glance through one of the windows caused Helia to stop. "Girls she's outside," He called out before rushing off toward the entrance of the school with the two fairies right behind him.

"Hurry, we can't lose her again," Layla commanded as they reached the bottom of the stairs and exited into the quad. The group quickly looked around before heading toward the large light blue gates of the school. As they neared the gate a group of fairies walked in front of everyone causing them to stop, Layla ordered them to quickly step aside before taking a few steps toward the gate.

"Roxy!" A voice yelled from outside the gate.

Layla took off sprinting as fast as her feet could take her when she heard the squealing of tires. 'Not the bus to Magix' Layla thought as she turned the corner. The sight that came into her vision broke the young fairies heart.

Not far from the front of the bus Roxy standing off to the side of the road with tears flowing from her eyes. Layla could see Galatea lying on the ground with a pool of blood under her body. After moving over to the young music fairy Layla could see blood flowing from a deep gash at the top of her head, her right arm was bent in an unusual position. Her left leg was bent under her body and blood was slowly flowing from her mouth.

Flora heard a sickening smash as the crowds of people began to scream. Helia took her hand and pulled her along until they too rounded the corner and saw Layla kneeling next to their blood covered friend, patting the side of her face. "Galatea, Galatea please keep your eyes open for me. Someone help me!"

Professor Dufour suddenly appeared, kneeling on the other side of the music fairy and checking her pulse. It was low. "Helia, call an ambulance!" She ordered and he did just that while Flora was in a state of shock, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She watched as Roxy tried to defy what had happened, asked why she had done it and finally Flora realized what had happened. Galatea had saved her life by sacrificing her own.

Roxy slowly walked over to where Layla was kneeling down looking into the blood covered eyes of Galatea. Tears flowing down her face caused Roxy's vision to blur as she saw two tears slowly move down the young fairies cheeks leaving red streaks as they moved. "Why?" Roxy was finally able to ask. Galatea just stared up at the animal fairy with a weak smile on her face.

Just as Galatea's eyes closed Roxy felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from her friend and into the circle of people around them. "What happened?" Faragonda asked a tear stricken Layla who shook her head to try and gain some clarity. "I…she was hit…by the bus."

Roxy looked back to the front of the bus, now covered with a smudge of blood and with its window broken. She couldn't believe that Galatea would have done such a thing for her, stopped her, pushed her out of the way of that bus and saved her life. She wiped another tear from her eye as paramedics arrived and started their duties, one of them checking her blood pressure and applying gauze packs while the other placed an oxygen mask over her face. "Her pressures dropping, she has internal injuries," one paramedic explained, helping the others lift her onto a spinal board and apply a collar to keep her head still.

Faragonda watched from a distance with her hands on Layla's shoulder, trying to console the morphix fairy who had done everything she could to keep her conscious. "Everyone! Time to leave!" she ordered. "Give the medics some room." As the crowd shifted Roxy used the time to split away from the others and walk into the forest. Flora saw her move but didn't react. If the same thing had happened to her she would probably want to be alone for a while too.

After entering back into the quad of the school Ms. Faragonda turned to look at all the saddened faces of Galatea's friends. "We can only hope for the best," Faragonda said with a sincere voice, "Layla, Flora and Helia would you please come with me?" The three nodded their heads and followed the headmistress up to one of the benches nearby.

"Can any of you tell me what happened?" Faragonda asked as she looked at the people near her.

"We had just arrived back from Linphea with the Life Lily," Flora began, "After Helia and I had given it to Tecna and Timmy I saw Layla and she told us what had happened before we had arrived. She then asked us to help look for Roxy and we all started the search, Helia had seen her outside. We rushed out and did not find her, Layla rushed out when Galatea yelled out Roxy's name." A few tears started to flow from Flora's eyes before Helia wrapped an arm around her comforting her, "She must have pushed Roxy out of the way of the bus but could not have gotten away herself."

"Then if that is the case we must lock Roxy up before anyone else is hurt," Faragonda replied after hearing what Flora had just said.

"We can't do that!" Layla exclaimed with a shocked voice.

"I'm afraid it's our only option. We can't have her putting herself and others in danger especially after Galatea, Alice, Mirta and Brandon. I'm sorry girls but my hands are tied. It's the only thing do aside from sedating her until the others bring their items back to make the cure." Faragonda's tone was serious and the girls understood why it seemed to be the best thing to do. "I don't like this anymore then you do girls," the headmistress looked around to see where the fairy in question was, "did any of you see where Roxy disappeared to?"

"I saw her walking into the forest," Flora said as she thought, "in the direction of Magix."

"No!" Faragonda said as she stood up, "If she gets to Magix she could use the transporter station and go anywhere, you need to go and find her now." But little did Ms. Faragonda know that Roxy wasn't heading for the transporter station at all.

Sitting on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city Roxy looked in the distance to see the silhouette of the school for fairies. Tears filling her eyes as she looked at her school thinking about how she had hurt her friends. Slowly standing up she moved to the edge of the building and looked down at the ground.

'I can't forgive myself for what happened,' Roxy thought, 'this is the only thing I can do for them.'

Roxy took a deep breath and closed her eyes before…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note- AN: So what do you think will happen next? And what do you think will be Musa's reaction when she finds out about what happened to Galatea? Please tell me through your review! I'd really appreciate it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sky whistled at the sight before him. "I knew that this was where you gained your Enchantix but I never thought it looked like this."

The area that they had arrived at was arid, in the distance Sky could see three volcanoes one of which was in the process of erupting. The sound of a loud roar caused the young king to look skyward to see three dragons flying high above.

"We better get going," Bloom said as she began to walk away from Sky, "Those dragons are nothing like the ones that you trained with at Red Fountain, they will not hesitate to kill you."

"Then how did you survive here?" Sky asked as he quickly caught up to Bloom.

"It wasn't easy but I managed." Bloom replied as she continued to walk.

Sky looked up above at the three dragons to notice one of them looking directly at him. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Sky could see one of the dragons salivating as it licked its teeth before hurrying to Bloom's side.

The two quickly made their way toward the only vegetation that either could see. Nearing it Sky could see that they were heading toward a small forest. Walking a short distance Sky looked up and could only see the underside of the tree tops.

"We can take a short break," Bloom's said causing him to quickly turn his vision in her direction.

What he saw was the person that he had fallen in love with taking a seat on a rock. She still looked as beautiful to him as she did the first day that he had seen her. Looking at her he could tell that he really had screwed up and needed to figure out how he could let Bloom know how sorry he was for what had happened with Mitzi.

As Bloom turned her vision toward him he could see the anger in her eyes, he knew that he would have to work hard to regain her trust and would do anything for her. He watched as she slowly pulled an apple that she had brought with her out and began to eat. As Sky opened his mouth to say something a loud growling sound could be heard.

"Let me guess," Bloom stated as she looked at Sky, "You forgot to bring something to eat and want me to share my food with you."

"Well I didn't think we would be here for very long," Sky admitted as Bloom pouted and chuckled slightly. "What?"

"Did you honestly think that we would be here for half an hour and be back home in time for lunch?"

"No, I just didn't think that this place would be so big, or dangerous."

"Well get used to it, we still have a little way to go before we can get to the right dragon."

Silence stayed between the two of them before Sky tried to speak once more. His mouth opened to speak when a piece of fruit flew towards his face. Quickly he caught it with his hand.

"Thanks."

"I only did it because you'll start scaring off the other dragons with a stomach growl like that."

"Well," he wanted to reply, wanted to say something in rebuttal but decided to concede defeat. "Thanks anyway." After taking a few bites Bloom got to her feet and started walking once more, Sky jogging to keep up with her pace as they continued on their journey.

After walking a fair distance into the forest Sky placed his hand on Bloom's shoulder. She turned to look at him with anger in her eyes. "What do you want now?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"I know that you're still mad at me for what happened with Mitzi," Sky replied as he looked into her eyes, "but I am truly sorry for what happened."

"You think that you can just apologize and everything will go back to normal?" Bloom yelled.

"No," Sky said with remorse in his voice, "Is there anything that I can do to show you how sorry I am for what happened?"

"Die," Bloom responded. "I'll forgive you when you die."

Standing there Sky could see as the bush behind Bloom begin to shake, he quickly moved around her placing himself between her and what ever was in the bush. Quickly removing his phantoblade he activated the blue Short Sword and prepared to attack what ever jumped out.

When the creature popped its head out of the bush Sky felt himself being pushed aside before noticing Bloom rush toward it. He watched, bewildered as Bloom smiled and wrapped her arms around the dragons neck. "What happened to they won't hesitate to kill you?" He joked and Bloom pouted, turning to look him in the eyes. "This isn't any dragon."

"Yeah so don't underestimate me," the dragon spoke, its voice deep. It was light green in color with a few dark scales; orange outlined its large wings and long stealth like body. It posed like a panther, one front claw up ready to strike and another back foot ready to pounce. His deep orange eyes carried so much joy. "This is Buddy," Bloom explained, "He helped me to gain my Enchantix, you've sure grown big."

"Big and strong," he corrected making the red-headed fairy laugh. "I've missed having you as a friend Bloom; Pyros isn't the same since you left."

"I know," she smiled. "But I can't stay for too long, we need to find the volcano dragon and get one of its teeth."

"What on Pyros for?" Buddy questioned.

"It's for a friend." Sky stepped forwards as he deactivated his phantoblade, "can you take us there?"

"No, the volcano dragon lives in The Valley of Darkness, I can't go there, and it's forbidden."

"Then how do we get there?"

"Go in that direction, you'll pass through the rest of the forest section of Pyros, it's just past there, down a chasm."

"Thanks for your help, we better get moving." Sky ushered, turning on his heel and taking a few steps.

"I'll catch up," Bloom replied, waiting for him to walk away before looking to the ground with sadness in her eyes.

"Bloom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I've just lost the person I love."

"I'm sure you'll be ok, just find your inner dragon again."

"Thanks Buddy," Bloom responded with a small smile on her face, "but I am not sure that will help this time."

Reaching the edge of the forest Bloom and Sky stared at the barren valley before them. The land was charred, and they could feel the temperature rising as they slowly walked out of the forest. On the other side of the small valley they could see a cave in a cliff side next to a dried river bed.

"I guess the dragon that we're looking for is in there." Sky commented as he looked at the cave.

"No shit Sherlock," Bloom replied as she shook her head before entering into the cave.

"Hey Bloom, wait up!" Sky called, jogging to her side as she placed a hand against the cave wall. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling for the dragon's energy, I can use the Dragonfire to feel its location." Sky shut up and let her do what she was for a moment. She turned. "Its in here, I can feel it."

"So how do we go about doing this?"

"I don't know you're supposed to be the specialist and dragon wrangler!"

"You even said that these dragons aren't like the ones at Red Fountain," Sky yelled. "You did stay here for a while before to get your Enchantix, so, technically, that makes you the specialist."

"Right, so you're willing to just give up your responsibilities," Bloom replied before starting to venture further into the cave. "Not that I should be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean, the minute that Mitzi shows up your already sleeping with her, after what? Years of us dating and getting to know each other first."

"It was a mistake."

"Right," she rolled her eyes before she stopped and turned to look at him. "You know what my biggest mistake was? Falling in love with you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," she answered. "Because if I didn't fall in love with you then you wouldn't have hurt me the way you did. And I wouldn't fell like ripping your body to pieces every time you open your mouth." Sky didn't reply he knew that her hatred ran deep but tears started to fill her eyes. "I know I hurt you," he answered. "But there must be something, anything that I can do to make it up to you."

"I already told you…die and go to hell!"

A loud roar echoed through the cave causing a few pieces of the ceiling of the cave to fall to the ground.

"What was that?"

A creature walked out of the shadows glaring at Bloom and Sky. It was walking on its hind legs that were as long as Sky was tall. It towered over the two of them three times the size of either. The large golden wings on the back were brought up against its body and looked strong enough to blow them away with a single flap. The dragon had a set of gleaming gold eyes that were as shiny as Eraklyon's crown jewels to go with its golden scales. The claws on the feet were razor sharp and split the rocks like butter as it continued to walk toward them. Large bony spikes could be seen coming out of the dragon's legs near the area that its elbows would be. The ground shook as it slammed its large tail on the side of the cave. Both Sky and Bloom could see a pair of spikes coming off of the end of the tail.

After taking one more step toward Bloom and Sky the dragon turned around, its tail sweeping above both of them hitting the wall causing another vibration to flow through the cave. The beast then looked over it shoulder at the two before turning and continuing down the passage into the darkness. "I think it wants us to follow it," Bloom said before heading in the same direction.

Entering a passageway they noticed that they could not see the dragon any longer. "Where did something that big go?" Sky asked as they walked into the cavern. "I'm not sure." Bloom replied, "But we need to find that volcano dragon again."

A giggling sound caused both people to turn and see a girl about the same age as Bloom sitting on a pile of rocks. She had a fair skin tone to go with her golden eyes and red hair that reached the middle of her back wrapped into a ponytail using a black ribbon. The girl was wearing a red shoulder less dress with unattached sleeves and a brown belt. On her feet was a pair of brown boots. Bloom noticed the crimson red fingernails that looked razor sharp. Around her neck was a red chocker that matched her dress.

"Who are you?" Sky asked the giggling girl.

"Serenity is the name, pain is the game." The girl giggled.

"What?"

"I mean," Serenity laughed. "I know what you are looking for but I'm not just going to give it to you, that wouldn't be fun." Bloom looked to Sky for a moment before looking back. "What do you want?"

"I just want someone to play with me," she said with sadness in her voice as she looked at the ground, "None of the other dragons want to play with me."

"What do you mean the other dragons don't want to play with you?" Bloom asked.

"I'm afraid that they just don't put enough of a fight….such a shame really. Dragons are supposed to display their dominance not curl up into a ball and cry." Serenity replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"That's how we're supposed to make friends, it's not my fault they are all so weak."

"You said that you know what we are looking for?" Bloom asked.

"Yes you want something from me," Serenity replied, "But unless you play with me and I have fun then you will never get it."

"Then if we play with you we can have a tooth of the volcano dragon?"

"I am not sure why you want one of my teeth," Serenity said as she turned to look at Sky, "But if you play with me and prove that you are strong enough then yes you may."

"Why did you say we could have one of your teeth?" Sky asked.

Instead of answering Serenity giggled before walking down the tunnel. Bloom and Sky looked at each other before following after the girl. When they arrived they could see Serenity standing in the middle of a large cavern looking at them.

"Now the rules of our game," Serenity replied as she pointed at Sky, "I only want to play with him." A smile appeared on her face before she opened her mouth, "All you have to do is cause the smallest wound on me and you have proven yourself." She then began to glare at Bloom, "But if you interfere in any way in my fun I will kill both of you."

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"You still have not figured that out young dragon?" Serenity laughed, "I am the same dragon that you two have been following."

"You're the volcano dragon!" Sky said with a shocked voice.

"Yes I am," Serenity responded, "I just picked this form so I could have more fun with you, although it does limit my ability to fight."

"Is there any other way to do this then fight?" Sky asked.

Instead of answering Serenity quickly vanished from sight. Before either Bloom or Sky could move their heads to look for her Sky heard someone breathing in his left ear and a hand placed on his right shoulder. "I am sorry pretty boy but there is no other way," she whispered, "I will not just give a piece of me to anyone."

Sky started to turn his vision in the direction of the voice but stopped when he felt a sharp pain around his shoulder. Closing his eyes from the pain he could feel something piercing his skin. "Now let's have some fun." Serenity whispered again before kissing Sky on the cheek.

Gripping the hilt of his sword Sky quickly swung it toward the girl beside him, he could feel the pressure of her claws loosing on his shoulder as she tumbled away from him. Quickly turning to look at her Sky could see a smile start to spread across Serenity's face.

"With that weapon I must assume that you are a specialist pretty boy." Serenity said, eyeing off his blue phantoblade, "I don't remember the last time that I was able to play with one but it was one of the finest times that I have ever had. Let's see if you can be as fun."

Before Sky could say anything Serenity charged at him; swinging her left hand at him. He was able to bring his sword up in time to block the claw from taking his head off of his body. He could feel the strength in her as her claw and his sword clashed with one another before she swung her right hand toward his chest.

The swipe from Serenity's claw made Sky trip backwards, she followed immediately, trapping the specialist to the ground by straddling his waist. Slowly she tilted her head running the claws of her right hand down his chest as Bloom watched from the sidelines with alarm in her eyes. "You're a specialist right?" She teased, "Which means that you should be good at communicating with dragons, and taming them."

"So what?" Sky dared to ask, earning him a single claw against his lips, stopping him from speaking.

"So…can you tame me?"

She looked at Bloom for a moment seeing the anger in her eyes before turning to look at the young blonde specialist below her. She then moved her head down and placing her lips against his. His eyes widened as he felt her stick her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments of tongue wrestling she lifted her head to look at Bloom again with a smile on her face.

Before she could say anything Serenity was thrown off of Sky and rolled a few feet away, turning back toward the young man she could see a smile on his face, "If it will get us your tooth than I'll try my best," Sky joked making Serenity laugh for a moment before lunging forwards.

Sky jumped to his right to avoid the claws of Serenity as she passed by but felt as they dug a small gash into his left leg. After rolling a few feet he got back to his feet and flinched as the pain from the wound rushed through his body. As he opened his eyes he could see the Serenity rushing at him again.

Swinging his sword he was shocked to see her gracefully move to her left to avoid the point of the sword. He then felt a pulse of pain in his left shoulder as she passed by. Looking down he could see three gashes flowing from his elbow up to his shoulder. The shock of the pain caused him to yell out as he dropped his sword to the ground at his feet.

Hearing giggling behind him Sky slowly turned to see Serenity smiling at him, "I do have to admit you are a joy to play with."

"So do we get your tooth now that you have had some fun?" Sky asked with pain in his voice.

"Not yet pretty boy," Serenity replied, "We are just getting started."

Before Sky could open his mouth the girl in front of him began to glare at him causing him to gulp from fear. She charged at him again bringing both hands up to attack. Quickly activating his shield he was shocked when her claws slowly penetrated through.

Rolling onto his back he could feel one of the claws slowly touching his forehead just above his right eye. Continuing through the roll he used his feet to send Serenity flying away from him and into a small pile of rocks a small distance away. Before getting back to his feet he grabbed the un-activated hilt of his sword.

His vision started to blur as he stood to his feet from the blood that was slowly flowing into his right eye. After wiping a bit of the blood from his eye to clear his vision Sky reached down to grab his boomerang. He watched Serenity stand up and glare at him before throwing the weapon at her.

Sky was horrified as he watched Serenity grab the boomerang as it neared her. "This is a nice toy." She said as she flipped the boomerang over looking at it, "But a toy none the less." She clamped her claws around the weapon tightly causing it to shatter before letting the pieces fall to the ground.

Throwing the shield into the air as he dodged another strike, he caught it in his left hand and held it forwards. Serenity's claws shredded through, slicing it into three parts as his arm oozed crimson to the floor. Staggering backwards as the remnants of the shield fell to the floor he looked to Bloom and took a deep breath, grimacing as he turned back to see Serenity tightly griping his arm that had just been wounded.

"You know I am starting to not have fun with you now." Serenity whispered as she leaned in near Sky's ear, "You know I have an idea that might be fun." Serenity turned her vision toward Bloom. "Let's see how much fun it will be to play with young dragon."

Tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword Sky turned his face to look Serenity directly in the eyes. "Leave her alone!" He yelled as he twisted his body to stab his sword at Serenity.

Bloom's eyes widened as she saw five claws extend out of Sky's back sending a spay of blood onto Bloom. Bloom could hear Sky cough a few times before she heard the hilt of his sword hit the ground. A few seconds later he fell to the ground to reveal Serenity's arm covered with a crimson liquid and splatters of red covering her face.

A smile appeared on Serenity's face as she looked down at Sky's body, "He really was fun to play with." She then turned to look at Bloom before collapsing to the ground on her butt. When she saw a small area of red begin to form Bloom rushed over to where Serenity was sitting.

"He was strong, but you're what gave me the strength to beat him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am the dragon of Vengeance, and I feed off the negative emotions of others," Serenity explained. "The hatred and resentment that you have in your heard for him…it gave me more strength," she smiled slightly as Bloom looked to Sky's lifeless body below. "If you think about it," Serenity explained, holding the wound as blood flowed free. "I did him a favor, and you."

"I-"

"Don't say that you didn't want him dead…because you did. And now, you can forgive him and move on and now he is forgiven and is in heaven at peace."

Serenity leaned forward lifting the hilt of Sky's phantoblade up off of the ground before passing it into Bloom's hand, "You have earned this." Serenity said as she lifted her hand up to her mouth removing one of her fangs, "Now go and use it for what you needed it for."

Bloom accepted the fang into her hands and nodded, "Thank you," After activating her Zoomix wings she teleported out of the cave.

After being left alone Serenity looked down at Sky's body and a smile formed on her face again, "Thank you pretty boy, I am sorry that I killed you but you have fulfilled my deepest wish." Blood slowly began to flow from the corners of her mouth as she continued to look down at the fallen specialist, "Now I will no longer be alone, all the other dragons were too scared to come and see me. I can now go to be with all of my friends that I have missed all these years." Her vision darkened before she fell back onto the ground taking her last breath.

Bloom stood at the gates of Alfea and took a breath before starting through the quad. 'Serenity does not know what she was saying I still can't forgive Sky for what he did.' Bloom thought. For a moment she saw a traumatized bus driver sitting against the fence, his head in his hands while Palladium sat next to him.

After ten minutes of walking up the stairs she opened the door to Ms. Faragonda's office. She seized her conversation over the magic-com immediately and turned to the fairy, blood staining parts of her clothes. "Bloom," she sighed, walking towards her.

"But…where is Sky?" The Dragon Fire fairy lifted his deactivated hilt before the headmistress took it into her hands and stared upon its face. Her gaze looked back to her. "Is he?"

"Dead," Bloom nodded. "He's dead."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she answered. "We weren't exactly on good terms. But he did manage to get this." The headmistress looked to the tooth as Bloom passed it into her possession.

"Where are the other?"

"In the nurse's office."

She turned and started for the door. "Bloom…if you ever have to talk about it."

"I won't," she answered, exiting the office and shutting the doors behind her. Ms. Faragonda blinked back a tear before walking to her desk, preparing herself to make the call that no one should have to make.

Bloom walked down the corridors, ignoring the odd look from others sent her way as she reached the nurses office. Upon opening the door she noticed Stella's face light up immediately making her run from her position next to Brandon and straight into her.

Bloom though didn't react to the hug, and instead stared forwards vacantly. Something Brandon noticed immediately. "It's so good to see you," Stella sighed when she noticed her friend's behavior.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." It was the truth, she was fine, it was Sky that was the one who wasn't. "What happened to Brandon?"

"It was Roxy!" Stella exclaimed. "The bitch hit him with a magic blast and broke his ribs. I know she's out of control with this Spiffy stuff but seriously that is no reason to hurt my boyfriend."

Bloom followed to Brandon's side as he sat up slightly, grimacing as he went. "Did you get the tooth?"

"Yes," she answered plainly.

A puzzled look appeared on Brandon's face, "Where is Sky?"

"He's dead," Bloom replied, not a glimmer of sadness in her eyes before she turned to walk away. Brandon got to his feet and followed in hot pursuit, pushing past the pain in his ribs as she reached the hallway outside the nurse's office. Placing his hand on her shoulder spinning her to look at him, "Bloom what the hell! You just left him there?"

"Of course," she replied, turning to leave again.

"No but, look I know what Sky did was wrong but-"

"Wrong!" She snapped as she turned to look at Brandon again. "What Sky did was the ultimate betrayal! The ultimate sin! What he did was more then wrong, more then disgusting, more then anything the evilest creatures of the universe could do!" Bloom paused, putting her hands on her hips. "Sky betrayed me, in one instant he removed all the love and trust I had and he could never earn it back."

"Bloom it will pass, it would have passed!"

"This feeling will not pass! Every time I saw him my body burned with rage, I wanted to kill him with my bare hand's that's how bad it was! He asked me, what he could do, for me to forgive him," she softened. "And I said he should die and go to hell and you know what? He did. So Serenity is right I do forgive him now but you will never understand how wrong what he did was…never."

Before Brandon could say anything the voice of Nurse Ophelia could be heard from inside the room. Both he and Bloom re-entered to see her face had paled as she was on the phone.

"Yes I understand," she said into the receiver, "I will notify the next of kin and make the preparations." Ophelia slowly lowered the phone and turned to see the puzzled looks on the three other people in the room.

"What happened?" Stella asked breaking the silence in the room after noticing the tears start to flow from the nurse's eyes.

"Gala…Galatea did not survive."

"What!" Bloom yelled, "What happened to Galatea?"

"She pushed Roxy out of the way of a bus that was passing by the school and was hit. The injuries that she received were too severe and she died on the way to the hospital."

"But…but it can't be."

"I'm afraid it's true."

"Has anyone told Musa yet?"

"No," Ophelia replied simply, "but you'll need to excuse me I have to notify her family." She left the room as Brandon limped back to his bed and took a seat, shooting Bloom a hateful glare as he did. Tears slowly filled her eyes before Bloom pivoted on her heels and ran for it, as far from the nurse's office as she could. "Bloom!" Stella called, running after the fairy that entered the middle of the forest and sank to her knees. Stella picked up the pace and landed by her side, the Dragon Fire fairy sobbing as Stella took her into her arms, trying to understand the emotional rollercoaster that Bloom was on. Two lives had been given already to try and help save Roxy and the Sun fairy wasn't sure if it was worth it.

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Re Chapter 8**

"Why is it so cold here?" Riven complained.

"I told you to wear your cold weather gear." Musa said as she looked back at Riven, "But no you had to be so macho and said that you could take the cold."

"And I can," he huffed, folding his arms and rubbing them with his hands to encourage warmth, trying to hide the chattering of teeth. Musa just rolled her eyes. "Come on then, lead the way."

Musa shook her head as Riven passed by heading toward the cave that they could both see in the distance. Pointing a finger at him a small amount of pink energy flew off the tip and surrounded the specialist. The light that surrounded him caused him to close his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again he was wearing a pink winter coat.

"What the hell!" Riven yelled as he turned to look at Musa.

"That's punishment for not listening to me." Musa replied as she watched Riven try to rip the coat off of his body. Seeing him give up trying a laugh escaped from her lips. "You should be thanking me."

"No one finds out about this." Riven said through his teeth with anger in his voice.

"I don't know," Musa said as she walked by Riven. "You look good in pink."

"You think I look good in this?" Riven asked as he looked down at the coat.

"Not really," Musa laughed. "But let's get going we need to get the scale so we can help Roxy."

Dropping the piece of fabric that was in his hand Riven quickly ran after Musa. Reaching the cave the two looked into the darkness before venturing inside out of the snow storm that was just starting.

"Is it me or is this place getting colder?" Riven asked as the two climbed down a slope deeper into the cave system.

"Yeah it is," Musa responded, "And it will continue to grow colder the deeper we go."

Reaching the bottom of the slope a hissing sound could be heard off in the distance. Riven turned to look at Musa just before the ground below the two of them collapsed causing both people to fall down into the darkness below. Reaching out Riven grabbed onto a ledge and looked down to see a piece of rock hit Musa on the head. "Musa!" He called out as he reached for her watching her fall down into the darkness.

Pulling out his hover board with his free hand he activated it before jumping on and started to head down in the direction that Musa had fallen. Trying his best to avoid the sides of the hole Riven continued to head deeper into the planet hearing hissing sounds as he continued. "I'm coming for you Musa."

Traveling farther down he noticed stalagmites starting to form along the walls. 'Please don't let her have hit any of those,' Riven thought as he continued. Before long he noticed a small amount of crimson liquid on one of the stalagmites that he passed.

Suddenly, a ledge jutted out from the side of the cavern and Riven moved his board to bounce against it. Miscalculation he was sent into an opposing wall and managed to save himself by using the board again, grinding it down towards the base of the cavern. "Musa!" He yelled again when another pointed stalagmite hit the very center of his board making it malfunction sending him to the earth below.

Rubbing his head as he slowly stood up Riven looked back to see the pieces of his board lying on the ground. "Great," Riven complained, "When I need it the most the thing breaks." Turning around he noticed that there was no one else in the area that he had landed. "Musa where are you?" He called out as he continued to look.

His heart began to beat faster as he noticed a trail of blood heading into a passage way on the other side of the cavern. "Musa," Riven said to himself before running in the direction of the blood.

Running down the passages of the cave; following the same direction that the blood was going. When he entered a large cavern a loud hissing sound caused him to look to his left. "Musa!" He yelled out when he noticed her lying on the ground.

Rushing over to her he found her arms and legs fastened to the ground by ice. His heart felt like it had stopped when he noticed the large pool of blood forming to Musa's left from the large gash along her side.

"Musa," he cried, placing two fingers against her neck to check for a pulse. He found one but it was weak. "Musa, can you hear me?" He asked, taking her face into his hands. "Musa, open your eyes, we have to get out of here!" Another hiss sounded behind him, making the Magenta haired specialist turn. But he saw nothing. "Come on!" He yelled, shaking her. "Wake up! Come on!"

Another hissing sound caused Riven to quickly turn to see a ball of white energy heading right toward him. Rolling to his right he avoided the attack; he quickly rose to his feet and began to look around the caver for what ever had attacked him. When his vision returned to Musa her left leg had been frozen solid from what ever attacked.

He felt a gust of wind as three more balls of white energy passed by his head hitting the ground near Musa and spreading over her left leg and both arms freezing them solid. As another hissing sound was heard from behind him Riven slowly turned to see a pure white snake with blue stripes covering most of its body.

The snake opened its mouth and shot another ball of energy past Riven, quickly turning he could see that the energy had frozen her chest. Rushing over to the one person that he loved he dropped to his knees and placed two fingers where he had placed them before to check for a pulse.

Feeling nothing he leaned back and let out a roar that filled the cavern. With tears filling his eyes he slowly stood up and removed the hilt to his Phantoblade activating the purple scimitar. Turning toward the creature he watched as it slowly opened its mouth releasing a blizzard of ice and snow toward him causing him to cover his eyes.

"Riven," Musa said as she lightly shook him, "Come on you need to wake up." She jumped back as he quickly sat up and opened his eyes. "Riven," Musa yelled as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"Musa?" Riven asked as he looked at the music fairy. Tears began to slowly fall from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her body, "ho…how is this possible? I saw you die."

"You what!" Musa replied, "All that happened was the ground collapsed below us and we slid down here." Pointing up in the direction that the two had come from, "You can even see where we were before that happened."

A strange hissing sound echoed behind Musa's ear and she turned her head sharply to see nothing behind her. "I think we need to hurry up and get out of here," she explained, turning back to Riven. But he wasn't there. The space where he sat was empty and immediately she started searching the area to locate him.

"Riven!" She yelled, getting to her feet. "Riven if you're trying to get me back for the coat thing this is not funny!" Again no reply, until she heard laughter. Walking down the cavern she turned a corner to see Riven standing alone, waiting for something.

"There you are, geez were you trying to-"

"Puppy dog!" Screamed a familiar voice as Darcy ran from the side of the cave, wrapping Riven in her arms and placing a kiss against his lips. Musa's heart broke in two as she stepped forwards. "Riven! What the hell!"

"Hey babe," he smiled, leaning back. "Ready to go?"

"Go where!" Musa yelled, racing forwards until she was directly beside the couple. She wiped her hand in front of his eyes but he didn't even register her presence. "Riven?" she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes as he said 'I love you' to Darcy and she said the same in return.

Musa extended her hand toward Riven but watched as he walked off with his arm around Darcy's shoulders. She tried everything to get Riven's attention or to say anything to her, but noting was working.

"We're almost to my surprise dear." Riven said with a smile on his face.

Looking over her shoulder Musa could see that the tunnel that they were in was about to end. She quickly rushed to the ending and around the corner to see a table with her friends sitting at it. They seemed to be waiting for someone. As Riven and Darcy turned the corner a large smile appeared on Bloom's face.

"It's about time you two got here," Bloom replied.

"It was all my fault," Darcy said.

"Okay," Stella replied, "Would you come and join us already?"

"What is this for?" Darcy asked as she looked at Riven.

"Have you forgotten?" Riven asked, "this is our three year anniversary."

"Oh silly me," she chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"I don't know," Riven smiled, taking a champagne glass from the table into his hand and raising it into the sky. "But I certainly didn't. To Darcy!"

"No!" Musa screamed, silent tears streaming down her face.

"May we be together for eternity," he smiled as the others cheered and drank.

Darcy's lips connected with Riven's once more before she looked past his shoulder and directly into Musa's eyes. Her back shivered as Darcy's eyes widened and glowed bright blue, a darker colored tongue slithered from her mouth as she hissed and threw Riven face down into the table. Her face contorted as a snout grew from her nose and her body changed into that of an ice snake covered with blue lines.

The snake then turned its attention toward the other people sitting around the table. Slithering around behind Bloom it lowered its head down next to her ear and licked the Dragon Fire fairies left ear.

"You know there seems to be something missing." Bloom said as she placed her glass of champagne back onto the table.

"What do you mean Bloom?" Riven asked as he sat back up with blood flowing down his face from the gash on his forehead.

"Not sure," Bloom answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Bloom watch out!" Musa yelled as the snake raised high above Bloom.

The snake opened its maw wide before plunging down into the ground sending a small cloud of ice into the air. Musa watched as the snake lifted Bloom high into the air in its mouth. Reaching the highest point it could the creature turned to look at Musa before tossing Bloom a little above its head. She watched in horror as the snake clamped its jaws shut as Bloom entered the mouth a small amount of blood flowed from the corner of its lips.

Musa tried to move as the snake neared the next chair with Sky sitting in it. Something was keeping her securely fastened to the spot on the ground that she was standing on. She tried to send a blast of energy at the snake as it ate Sky to only find out that she could do nothing. Tears filled her eyes as the snake continued to eat her friends one after another.

After it had just finished with Flora leaving a small amount of her hair still trapped at the edges of its mouth the snake turned to look at Musa once again. She could see a smile appear across the snakes face before it turned to look at Riven. He had continued eating and drinking like nothing had happened to his friends.

Musa could feel what ever had been holding her in place release its grasp and she quickly rushed between the snake and Riven. The snake lowered down to the ground and sped toward the young fairy and as she lifted her hands in front of her to try and attack the creature it opened its mouth wide. "Leave him alone!" Musa yelled as the snake seemed to swallow her.

Musa looked to both sides to see that she had passed right through the snake before hearing a loud crunching sound behind her. The sound of a thud caused her to turn around to see Riven's head lying on the ground at her feet.

Musa screamed before sitting up, she could feel a cold sweat flowing down her face as she turned her head and saw Riven with a concerned look on his face. Her breathing became ragged as she wrapped her arms around his body burying her face into his chest as tears freely flowed from her eyes.

"Riven you're alive," She said through sobs.

"Everything will be okay." Riven replied as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

Slowly her breathing eased. "I…you…the girls," she stammered as he placed a finger to her lips. "It's okay, I'm here, and everything is going to be fine." He reassured, a smile pulling at the edge of his lips which soon eased. "What's wrong?" She asked, turning around to see the snake directly behind her. "R-Riven."

"Just…stay…still."

She couldn't her body shivered and quaked with fear. "We'll back away, slowly," Riven whispered, taking her hand and slowly pulling her to her feet, as they stepped backwards away from the creature.

The snake sat still watching the two of them with its deep blue eyes. Hissing as the two reached the opening of a passageway behind them the snake slammed its tail down onto the ground causing the entire area to shake. The sound of cracking rock caused both Musa and Riven to turn and see the entrance of the passage to seal itself.

"What are we going to do now?" Musa asked with a worried voice.

"So you two are as weak as I had thought." The snake hissed.

"Wh…What do you mean?" Riven asked as he looked into the snakes eyes.

"Will you two let the fear that I put you through rule you or will you stand up to it?" The snake questioned.

"That snake is right," Musa replied, "We need to get a scale from it to save Roxy."

"Good," The snake hissed, "Now show me what you have got."

Before anyone could do anything another loud hissing sound could be heard in the distance.

"Not now," The snake said as it looked in the direction of the hissing. "I tried to keep them away to test you but it did not work."

"What do you mean test us?" Riven yelled.

"Never mind." The snake replied as it turned back toward the two others in the cave, "I can see that you two care for the person that you need my scale for. Now take one and get out of here."

"How can you tell that?" Musa asked.

"Easy," the snake replied, "I could no longer taste the fear coming off of you when you mentioned the person's name."

Riven and Musa nodded their heads before approaching the snake. Reaching her hand out Musa carefully removed one of the scales from the body before her. "Good now get out of here." The snake said as the hissing sound grew louder.

Before anyone could move another snake burst through the wall behind Musa and Riven sending pieces of rock and ice flying at the two. The blue and white snake moved between the two and began to fight with the new arrival.

"I think that snake is right." Musa said, "Let's get out of here."

"There could be a small problem." Riven replied causing Musa to turn her vision toward him.

"Riven!" She yelled when she noticed the large rock sticking through his right leg.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the desk that she had been given to finish the paper work to move Galatea, Ophelia wiped her eyes with a tissue before a bright flash of light entered the ward causing her to stand to her feet. Rushing inside she saw an unconscious fairy and specialist lying on the white tiles, blood pooling beneath his leg. Hastening to their side she started helping Riven when Musa managed to groan. "Stay still, Musa," she explained though the fairy was too stubborn for her own good. She forced herself to hold the scale out to the nurse, her hand shaking at the effort. Ophelia took it from her fingertips as Musa's breathing began to settle and her eyes drifted shut again, exhaustion taking it toll.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Listen Bloom," Stella said after a few moments of silence.

Bloom turned to look at her friend sitting nearby.

"I think that we should stop trying to help Roxy."

"How could you say that?" Bloom yelled.

"All of us have almost been killed while we tried to get these items to help her," Stella said without turning her vision toward her friend, "We have even lost a good friend because of her." The sun fairy then turned to look at her friend with tears in her eyes, "You have even lost Sky the man that you loved, and I know that you two would have worked through your problems."

"I don't know if we could have Stella." Bloom replied.

"Even so, I…I just don't know if it is worth it to continue to try and help her."

"What if it was me?" Bloom questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I was the one that needed help?" Bloom asked, "What if I was the one that could die."

"If it was you it would be different." Stella replied.

"No it wouldn't," Bloom said, "She is our friend and we should do anything that we can to help her."

"That bitch is not our friend," Stella yelled. "She could have killed Brandon."

"Yes she could have," Bloom replied as she turned her head away from her friend. "But she is not in control of her emotions right now."

"That's what Layla said." Stella said with sadness in her voice, "But still she didn't have to attack him."

"Maybe not," Bloom replied, "But are you willing to lose a friend over something that she could not control?"

"No, I…I," Stella stuttered as she thought.

"I know that it hurts," Bloom said as she forced a smile on her face. "But I will not let what happened to Sky and Galatea break our group up. When Roxy is freed from this drugs influence she is going to need all of us to help her through what is next."

"I just don't know whether I can do it," Stella sighed, "Whether I can treat her the way that I used to before, when we were friends."

"It will take time," Bloom agreed, placing a hand to her shoulder. "But we can do this, I know we can."

Layla and Flora landed at the edge of Magix. Both fairies were worried about where their friend could have gone or done. After activating her Tracix to show what happened they could see that Roxy had walked into a crowd of people before losing sight of her. They were relieved when they noticed that she was not heading toward the teleport station but now they were worried about where she was heading.

"I hate this…what bad did Roxy ever do to anyone before all this? Why did those witches have to come and mess with us again? Why can't they leave us the hell alone?"

"I don't know Layla," Flora replied as she looked at her friend, "but we need to find her so she does not do anything to herself or anyone else."

"You're right," Layla nodded, "We can figure all this out when she is safe and back at Alfea."

Suddenly a young man, about eighteen years of age ran in their direction. Reaching the two he bent down. "Thank heavens, some fairies to help us!"

"What's wrong?" Flora asked.

"I saw someone standing on the edge of a tall building from my apartment window." He replied, "She seemed that she was thinking of jumping off of the edge. Someone needs to get there to stop her."

"Can you show us?" Layla asked.

"Yeah follow me." He replied before running in the direction that he had come from.

"Could you tell us what she looked like?" Flora asked as she flew behind the man.

"Sure," He replied. "She had pink hair that reached the middle of her back, a pink shirt, black jeans and pink boots."

"Do you think he's talking about?" Layla asked as she looked over at Flora.

"We need to get there now!"

Swooping down Layla wrapped her arms around the young man and lifted him off of the ground. "What's happening?" He asked as his feet left the ground.

"Sorry we need to hurry," Layla explained as she continued to fly. "This might be our friend that you saw." The young man looked up to see the worried look on Layla's face, "Which way do we need to go?" she asked.

"That way," the man said as he pointed.

Noticing the large group of people standing at the foot of a building Layla landed letting the man go, turning her head she could see that Flora had landed right next to her. The two fairies looked up to see a person standing at the edge of the roof. Straining her eyes Flora gasped when their suspicions were confirmed.

"Roxy!" Flora yelled as she noticed the young fairy slowly start to lean forward.

Layla didn't hesitate, she launched from the cement, her wings pushing desperately against the air as Flora followed, quickly overcoming her shock. "We're not going to make it!" She exclaimed, noticing how quickly Roxy was plummeting to earth. "Yes we will!" Layla yelled, refusing to give in.

Layla reached out her right hand grabbing the young animal fairy by the right wrist as Flora grabbed onto the left wrist. The three continued falling down toward the ground for a few moments before the fluttering of the two fairies wings slowed everyone down. After their momentum stopped Roxy looked up at the two fairies with tears freely flowing from her eyes.

"Please just let go of me." Roxy yelled as she tried to pull herself free from her friends grasp.

"Roxy were not going to let you go." Flora replied with a saddened voice.

"I…I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"And you think killing yourself would not hurt anyone?" Layla asked as she and Flora lifted Roxy up toward the top of the building.

Layla and Flora slowly placed Roxy on the roof of the building. Flora let go of her friends wrist while Layla continued to hold on to the animal fairy to make sure that she did not try to jump off of the building again.

"I…I just can't take it anymore," Roxy replied. "I just want all of this to end."

Quickly spinning Roxy to face her Layla slapped her friend across the face.

"Listen to yourself." Layla said harshly, "Do you think this is what Galatea would want to hear you saying after she saved you?"

"I didn't ask her to do that." Roxy replied as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"No you did not," Flora said as she wrapped her friend into a comforting hug, "She did that because she did not want to see you hurt."

"She shouldn't have!" Roxy pushed against Flora, forcing her to the ground before she ran. Layla moved her hand making a Morphix rope tie itself around her ankles before she fell onto a quickly formed mattress. "You okay?" She asked Flora who nodded and climbed back to her feet. Roxy tried to pull the string away from her feet with her hands, her face contorted with pain. "Roxy-"

"Get away from me! You should have let me die!"

"No one deserves to die!" Layla snapped. "Who do you think you are?"

"What?" She asked as Flora placed a hand on Layla's shoulder trying to calm her down. She shook it away, sick and tired of Roxy's behavior.

"What right do you have to put everyone through so much pain!"

"I haven't! I was trying to fix that!"

"You would have made it worse!" Layla snapped, tears in her own eyes.

"We have so many friends trying to save you! Bloom, Sky, Riven and Musa are risking their lives as we speak to save you and you want to throw all their effort back in their faces!"

"I caused all of this!" Roxy screamed, making it her feet though standing unsteadily. Her shoulders quivered, her breathing hitched and for a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe. "No you didn't." Flora sighed.

"But if I…" Roxy began to say before being cut off by Flora wrapping her arms around her friend again.

"Roxy you did not cause this," Flora replied with a calming voice, "It was the Trix that did this."

Flora helped Roxy back down onto her knees as the young fairy continued to sob into her shoulder. She could feel the strength leave her friends body as they sat there. Layla slowly walked over to her two friends and placed her hand on Roxy's shoulder causing the young fairy to look up at her with her blood shot violet eyes.

"If you're so worried about Galatea lets head to the hospital to find out how she is doing."

Roxy nodded her head before Flora helped her to her feet. After she was standing again Roxy could feel a small amount of energy wrap around her wrists. Looking down she could see a small rope of Morphix wrapped around her wrists just like her ankles. She turned toward Layla with a confused look on her face.

"This is to protect you from yourself." Layla replied before placing her hand on Roxy's shoulder.

A few seconds later the front of the hospital appeared before Roxy's vision. "Now I am going to release the Morphix around your legs." Layla said as she took her hand off of Roxy's shoulder, "Now don't run okay." The young fairy nodded her head toward her friend before feeling the energy that was around her ankles dissipate.

Walking obediently beside her friends the three of them approached the main desk and asked where they could see Galatea. The nurse looked to the computer for a moment and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

Layla's eyebrows furrowed together with confusion as she looked to Flora who returned the glance. "If you proceed down this hall to your right, take the elevator to the fourth floor and proceed to the central desk someone will help you."

She didn't look cheerful or helpful though Roxy and the others said thank you and followed her commands. They took the elevator silently and when it opened saw Ophelia standing at the desk.

There was something strange in the air, Flora noticed, something unhappy. Roxy stormed ahead, her hands shaking slightly against her restraints as she went. Layla and Flora arrived to her side a few seconds later.

"Where is she?" Roxy asked and Ophelia looked to Layla. Instantly she knew what was happening and her lips parted as she took a sudden breath. Flora felt the same.

"What?" Roxy asked, looking to the two girls on either side, both with tears forming in their eyes. "What's going on?" her voice quaked and quivered as her eyes met that of Ophelia who was desperately trying not to cry again.

"Galatea…she didn't make it."

"What?"

"We did…everything that we could. But her injuries were too severe." Roxy stopped breathing and the air around her felt thin.

She started taking shorter breathes, barely getting enough oxygen into her lungs with each breath. Her skin suddenly paled, her forehead felt warm, her chest began to hurt and her eyelids began to close.

"Roxy?" Flora sighed, noticing the way she started to sway on her feet before unconsciousness took over and she fell. "Roxy!"

Layla reacted in time, stopping the animal fairy from hitting her head on the hard white tiles below.

"Roxy? Can you hear me?" Ophelia asked, finding the pulse point in her neck.

"What's wrong with her?" Layla asked. "Was it just shock?"

"I'm not sure," Ophelia sighed, the pulse too fast for her liking. "Someone get a gurney now!"

Sitting in a dark room Icy and Darcy looked into a mist showing what was happening at the hospital in Magix. "That must have been a shock to her system." Icy laughed.

"Yeah," Darcy agreed as she stepped away from the picture, "Now Icy tell me why we didn't go and attack those fairies while they were in small groups?"

"Because my dear Darcy I wanted them to get those items."

"What?" Darcy asked, "You wanted them to get those four items that they had gone to get to heal that fairy?"

"No sister," Icy replied, "I wanted them to get those items because there is a secondary effect of the spell that they will be casting."

"What effect?" Darcy asked.

"It is in that book over on the shelf." Icy replied as she pointed toward a shelf.

Darcy walked over to the shelf that Icy had indicated. Reaching out she grabbed an old looking book and flipped to the page that was marked. Reading the spell a small smile appeared on her face.

"So we will be receiving a power boost instead of letting them heal that fairy."

"Who said we?" Icy asked.

Darcy lifted her head to see Icy glairing at her with a blade of ice in her hand. Before she could react the witch of darkness felt the blade enter into her stomach. A smile appeared on the ice witches face as she watched blood slowly flow from the corner of Darcy's lips.

"You traitor." Darcy struggled to say.

"I am no traitor," Icy replied as she took a step back letting Darcy fall to the floor. "I just don't need you any longer."

Darcy could hear Icy laughing as she walked out of the room. Glancing down at the page a small smile appeared at the warning written at the base. Her eyes closed as a final breathe passed her lips.

'_You never take your time to read a full spell do you Icy? That one has a nasty side effect.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Returning to the front gate of the school Bloom and Stella found Ms. Faragonda looking around nervously. Bloom quickly glanced at Stella and could see that her friend had a confused look on her face. "I wonder why Ms. Faragonda is there." Stella stated.

"Is everything alright?" Bloom asked as she and Stella approached the Headmistress.

"No Bloom everything is not alright." Ms. Faragonda replied as she looked at the two fairies, "Roxy collapsed at the hospital."

"Serves her right," Stella stated, "for everything that she has put us through."

"She deserves this?" Faragonda snapped, raising her voice and making Bloom's shoulders jump while Stella's sunk. "No one in the world deserves to be going through what she is! How can you be so selfish?"

"I…I'm not being selfish," Stella replied sheepishly.

"You're not being selfish?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she raised her eyebrow, "You are not acting like a princess or future queen right now."

"What!" Stella said, "I am the princess of Solaria and will some day lead my people."

"Yes but the way that you are acting right now my dear I am not sure you will be good at it."

"Isn't that a little harsh Ms. F?" Bloom asked.

"No Bloom it is not harsh," Ms. Faragonda replied as she shook her head, "As of right now Stella is showing that she is not ready to take over for her father. She is showing that she has not progressed as far as I had hoped to be a truly good ruler. She needs to learn to show compassion and forgiveness, I know that she is worried about Brandon but he will heal right now we still do not know what is wrong with Roxy. All Brandon had were a few broken ribs…Roxy, well, she's suffered a lot more then any of you will ever understand. And I have a feeling that it's not over yet."

Just as Stella was starting to open her mouth to reply Tecna and Timmy ran up to the group holding the three items that had been gathered so far. "You wanted us to bring the Volcano Dragon tooth, Pure Moon Crystal and Life Lilly." Tecna said as she approached.

"Yes," Faragonda nodded, "We need to take them to the hospital to heal Roxy there."

"But what about the fourth item?" Timmy asked.

"I received word for Ophelia, Musa and Riven successfully retrieved it, she has it with her. We need to get there, quickly, and end her suffering." The Headmistress turned to Stella. "If you are going to be supportive then you can come."

Stella stood still as the Faragonda opened a portal and one by one each of her friends entered. Turning to see Stella standing a few feet away staring at the portal the Headmistress shook her head, "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day?" Reluctantly Stella walked toward the portal and entered.

The bright light dissipated and the five people found themselves at the hospital. Faragonda charged ahead with Tecna and Timmy close behind, Stella trailed less then excitedly behind the group as they made it to the ward and saw Flora sitting outside on a chair, her head in her hands while Layla paced up and down nervously.

"How is she?" The Headmistress asked.

"S-she," Flora stammered as she lifted her face to look at the people that had just arrived. "She tried to kill herself."

"Wh…what did you say!" Bloom replied with a shocked voice.

Tears began to flow from Flora's eyes before she buried her face back into her hands. Layla walked over and sat down next to her friend wrapping an arm around her before looking at Bloom.

"After Galatea had saved Roxy we…we tracked her to Magix." Layla answered with tears in the corner of her eyes trying to force themselves out, "Someone ran up to us and told us that we needed to follow him, he had said that someone was on the top of a building preparing to jump. When we arrived Roxy jumped. We caught her as she feel and took her back up top. After talking to her we decided to come here and find out how Galatea was doing and when Roxy heard that Galatea had died she collapsed."

After hearing what Layla had just said Ms. Faragonda rushed toward the door that would lead farther into the ward, Tecna and Timmy closely behind her with the three items in their arms. Stella stood in shock for a few moments before sitting down in a nearby chair; she could not believe what Roxy had tried to do.

Faragonda had been right. She had been selfish and her selfishness had been slowly beating Roxy into the ground to the point where she felt that suicide was the only option. She felt sick to her stomach, realizing that she and Brandon had been through nothing in comparison to what Roxy had been.

"Why all the gloomy faces?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Musa standing in a door way using the door frame to support herself. She had a weak smile on her face as the others looked over at her.

"It's Roxy and Ga…Galatea," Layla choked out.

"What about Roxy and Galatea?" She asked, wondering why Layla's voice had chosen to quiver when she said her best friends name in particular.

"Musa, please sit down." Bloom said as she took a step toward her friend.

"No tell me what happened to them!" Musa said as she raised her voice.

"Roxy collapsed here at the hospital," Bloom replied as she continued to move toward Musa, "Were not sure how she is doing."

"What about Galatea?" Musa questioned.

Bloom stopped moving and turned her vision toward the ground. Musa could see tears threatening to flow from her friends eyes.

"Please tell me what happened!" Musa said with sadness in her voice.

"Musa I…I'm sorry." Bloom replied as the tears began to slowly flow from her eyes.

"She's gone, Musa," Layla sighed, looking up to her friend as Flora's shoulders shook again beneath her arm. Musa's mouth opened as tears formed in her eyes and her breathing stopped.

She looked to the ceiling for a moment when her legs gave way. Bloom quickly moved to her side and took her arm, supporting the music fairy against herself as she shook. Carefully she lowered her to the ground. "I'm s-sorry M-Musa," Bloom whispered into her ear as tears cascaded from her eyes and her breathing labored.

"Tel…Tell me what happened." Musa stuttered.

"H-How could this happen?" Musa sobbed. "Roxy ran through the quad…out the gate and…" Flora tried to explain but her voice failed her. "The bus was pulling away from the school…and Roxy didn't see it in time so," Layla paused. "Galatea pushed her out of the way.

"She saved her life, Musa," Bloom sighed, hoping that it would be of some comfort but it hadn't been. Her hands were now clenched into fists, as rage burnt through her core. She attempted to stand to her feet but felt lightheaded again making Bloom help her back down. "You're in shock, Musa you need to take it easy."

"But…she…my best friend…is dead," she wailed sobbing harder then she had before, pulling her knees to her chest and cradling them in her arms. Holding them tight as tears fell from her cheeks down her chin and landed on her knees.

Bloom reached her hand out and touched her friends back, rubbing it in small circles to offer the only comfort she could, knowing that it would never be enough.

As Musa quietly sat sobbing into her knees the door that Ms. Faragonda had entered slowly opened to reveal the Headmistress. "How is she doing?" Bloom asked as she looked up at the Headmistress.

"It's still too early to know," Ms. Faragonda replied, "Ophelia is still waiting for the test results to come back."

"What about the spell?" Stella asked.

"We can cast the spell here," Faragonda answered, "It will be weaker but it should still heal her."

"Good," Stella replied as she looked toward to floor of the waiting room, "No one deserves to go through what she has."

A few moments later Tecna peaked her head out of the door to tell everyone that she and Timmy had finished. A few moments later everyone arrived at a room in the back of the ward with a single bed in the middle. Lying on the bed was Roxy; around it on four separate tables were each of the items that her friends had risked their lives to retrieve.

"Everything ready?" Layla checked and Tecna and Timmy nodded, the Headmistress doing the same. "Now girls, there are a few important things that I need to explain before you start to cast the spell," Faragonda said.

"Like what?" Bloom asked.

"You will only have one chance at casting it." Faragonda replied, "The four items will burn up in the process. Also when you begin under no circumstance should you stop."

"Why?" Layla asked.

"It will result in the death of Roxy and the people casting the spell."

"We won't stop!" Bloom spoke courageously. "We can do this."

A smile appeared on Headmistress' face, "Musa, because of your state I think its best if you stay with Tecna and help her while the others cast the spell." Musa nodded, too tired to argue.

Bloom and the others walked to the four tables surrounding the bed. Slowly turning her vision toward each of her friends she nodded at them one at a time before turning to look at Roxy. "Everyone ready?" Bloom asked.

Bloom slowly moved her hands over the item before her, channeling her powers into the tooth she could see it begin to glow a pale orange color. A smile began to form on her face as the energy slowly moved down the tables legs and across the floor toward the bed.

A laughing sound caused Bloom and the others to look up and see Icy materialize above Roxy. "Long time no see Bloom," She laughed as she looked down at Roxy, "I see she has had better days."

"What do you want Icy!" Bloom yelled.

"Oh," Icy smiled as she lowered down to the ground next to Roxy, "Not much." She lifted her head to see Musa, Tecna and Timmy heading toward her. Using her magic Icy lifted Roxy up off of the bed and threw her body at the three people rushing toward her.

The collision of Roxy into Musa and the others sent them falling to the ground. After lifting her head she could see Icy lying where Roxy had just been and the spell slowly entering into the ice witches body. A bright flash of light caused Musa to cover her eyes; after the light dissipated she could see that her friends with beads of sweat covering their foreheads.

"Icy you don't know what you have done." Faragonda said as she watched the ice witch slowly sit up.

"Yes I do," she replied with a smile on her face. "I have just secured victory!" Faragonda was met with a blast to her body sending her to the floor.

"Can't…we…stop?" Bloom asked.

"No!" The Headmistress yelled. "Even though Roxy has been moved she's been replaced by Icy, if you stop all of you will be killed!"

Flora's arms began to shake uncontrollably as her magic erupted through her and out toward the flower which burnt and slowly began to disintegrate. Bloom's fang burned as Icy's laughs echoed around them. Stella closed her eyes and tried to stop the overwhelming burn from her arms but it wasn't working.

"Girls!" Tecna yelled suddenly when they were all blasted backwards from their positions and landed weakly on the white tiles. Bloom forced her eyes open as she rolled onto her side, completely exhausted.

"Fools!" Icy smirked while watching Musa try and help Roxy.

"Icy, if you hurt Roxy I will never-" Bloom yelled before being hit in the chest with a ball of energy.

The blast sent Bloom flying back into the wall behind her. As soon as she felt the hard surface hit her back she could feel a large amount ice form on her chest.

"Bloom you need to be worried about yourself," Icy glared at the Dragon Fire fairy, "Not some lost cause that will never amount to anything."

"She is not a lost cause," Bloom yelled as she released a large amount of energy sending shards of ice flying every direction before a scream was heard.

Whipping her head around Bloom yelled as the shards entered Stella's body, pinning her to the back wall. "No!" Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes as Bloom watched the blood slowly flow down the Sun fairies arms and legs. The sight that truly broke her heart was the three shards that surrounded Stella's head and the scratches on her face staining her hair red.

"Wow," Icy giggled before turning to look at Bloom, "Never thought that I would see the day when you would hurt one of your friends like that. I wonder if she will ever forgive you."

A wicked smile grew on Icy's face as she walked toward Bloom. "Get away from her!" A voice yelled from behind the ice witch. She turned to glare at Tecna before waving her hand causing everyone in the room to freeze to the floor.

"Now that your friends have been taken care of," Icy said as she turned her vision back toward Bloom. "It's just you and me."

Icy's hands rose along with the smirk on her face. Bloom closed her eyes in preparation, being too weak to lift a finger let alone defend herself. But, after a moment, she opened them again to see Icy waving her hands widely, trying to make something happen. "What!" She yelled.

"What's happening?"

"You must not have read the spell fully dear." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at the witch.

"What do you mean?" Icy yelled turning to look at the Headmistress.

"It is true that spell does give you a power boost like you said." Faragonda replied, "But unless it is used to heal someone it causes the person that the spell was cast on to have their powers build up inside of them. That is why no one uses the spell any longer."

"W-What?" She stammered, feeling her temperature suddenly begin to rise. "What's going to happen to me!"

"The only logical thing, that occurs when there is a build up of water in a bucket or of air in a balloon."

"Stop with your riddles old woman!" Icy snapped when she realized what she meant, she looked down to her right hand to see it beginning to bulge, her left doing the same.

Icy watched as the bulge in her hands continued to expand up her arms. By the time that she looked at Faragonda with worried eyes her arms were twice their normal size. "Is there anything that can stop this?" The witch asked as her chest began to swell.

Faragonda could see the pain in Icy's eyes as her body continued to increase in size; a few tears escaped the elderly woman's eyes as she shook her head. "I am sorry but there is nothing that can be done."

"Th…This can't be hap…happing." Icy choked out as her neck grew in size.

Tears slowly fell from the witches eyes as her body had swelled to four times its normal size. A gurgled scream echoed through the room just before a light mist of crimson red covered the walls and everyone inside. Bloom wiped her eyes to clear her vision to see that Icy was no longer in the room.

Quickly turning her head Bloom checked on the others in the room to see that all the ice had melted. Musa and Tecna were checking Roxy to see how she was doing, Faragonda over by Stella trying to heal the wounds on her body, Flora and Layla sitting on the ground breathing heavily.

"Is everyone okay?" Bloom asked as she used what strength she had to stand up.

"Stella will be fine but she is going to have a few scars on her face." Faragonda replied as she turned to look at Roxy.

"How…how is Roxy?" Bloom asked with fear in her voice.

"She is the same that she was before we tried to cast the spell." Tecna answered.

Looking around the room at the four tables that had burn marks on them tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. "How do we heal Roxy now?" Bloom asked.

"I am not sure." Ms. Faragonda replied as she stood up and made her way over to Musa and Tecna.

"I know of one way." Tecna said, "But no one in this room is going to like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I'd like to thank lateeda18 for really helping me with this chapter and I highly recommend reading their stories.**

**Chapter 11**

Everyone turned to look at Tecna and could see that she had a pained face as she stood up.

"Well, you won't like this…" Tecna said.

"Like what?" Bloom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well the solution isn't too pleasant. You see while you were all off going to collect the four items I returned to my parent's lab, I did find something that could help…

* * *

><p>Tecna arrived inside the lab before walking through one of the doors into a hallway. Quickening her pace she arrived at a door that looked like it had not been opened in years. Placing her hand on the door she began to turn the handle.<p>

"What are you doing dear?" The voice of Tecna's mother asked, "You know that your father's office is off limits to everyone."

"Yes I know," Tecna replied as she opened the door, "But I need to use his computer."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" The voice asked.

"Yes I need to find any information on Spiffy that might be there."

"You know that when the police came to the lab they copied all the data from the computer that pertained to their case before deleting it as is the law here on Zenith."

"Yes I know that," Tecna replied as she entered the office and walked over to the computer, "I am just hoping that they missed something that would help out with healing Roxy."

Tecna turned the computer on as she sat down in the lone chair in the room. She quickly clicked file after file looking for anything that could help her. After searching for a while she sat back in the chair and began to rub her temples.

"Did you find anything dear?" Her mother's voice asked.

"Noting," Tecna replied with a dejected voice. "But there are still more files to go through."

Turning her attention back to the computer Tecna began to go through more files, opening more files. Nearing the end of the list she opened one of the files before the lights in the room and the computer darkened.

"Mom what happened?" Tecna asked as she stood up.

"I'm not sure dear."

The flash of the computer screen turning back on caused Tecna to turn her to sit back down and read the monitor. She could see it asking for a password.

"Mom, do you have any idea what the password could be?" Tecna asked as she tried combination after combination.

"No dear."

"Damn it!" Tecna yelled as she slammed her fist down on the desk, "What could the password be?"

"I don't know," Tecna's mother said, "But I trust that you will figure it out."

Pulling her personal computer out she hooked it up to her fathers computer.

"What are you doing dear?"

"I have a program that can help figure this password out."

After activating the program word after word began to flash on the screen of the small computer. They were appearing and disappearing faster then a person could read them. When a single word appeared on the computer Tecna was shocked at what she was reading. The program informed her that the password to the file was TECNA.

Turning back to the larger computer she typed the word into the computer and watched as the screen blackened again. A few moments later static began to fill the room.

"What's happening now?" Tecna asked.

"My dear Tecna if you are hearing this message that means that I am no longer with you." A male voice began to speak, "To have to listen to this message means that my past sins must have come back to haunt you."

"Thanks a lot father." Tecna spat.

"I truly am sorry that you must be affected by the drug that I helped to create, know that I never meant for anything to happen to you or anyone that you care about." The voice replied with a saddened sound, "When one of my friends had approached me he had told me that he was developing a medication that would help people, one night I had looked over the data and saw that what we were developing was not a medication but a drug."

"I confronted my friend about what I had read and he told me that these were just side effects that he wanted to eliminate and I sadly believed him. He was a respectable colleague and friend that I never thought was like he was. After time I had discovered that he was injecting people to find out what would happen to them. At that time I had had enough and tried to stop him."

"Didn't do too well there dad." Tecna said.

"I had thrown him out of the lab telling him to destroy all the samples that he had left and to return to the friend that he once was. He laughed at me and told me that I would regret what I was doing, that when we were finished with this drug that we would both be rich and that every other realm would fear Zenith."

"A few days later when I had returned home I found that the door had been broken, rushing inside I looked all over I found you asleep in your room but what I found in your mother and my room shook me to the core. My friend had broken in and injected your mother with the drug that we were working on leaving a note telling me that the Spiffy was going to leave your mother in a good mood but not for long."

"Is he telling the truth mom?" Tecna asked.

"I'm not sure dear." Tecna's mother replied.

"I was heartbroken that my friend could have done this to the woman that I loved. I took a blood sample so I could see what he had injected her with, and I was saddened when it turned out that it was the same drug that I was working on with him. I watched as her condition continued to get worse as I tried to figure out a way to help her."

"The day that I finally figured out a way to reverse the effects and made the counter drug I had received a phone call from the police. I knew that I should never have left my wife alone but I was trying to help her out. I arrived at the building that they told me that she had jumped off of to find her barely living."

"I dropped to my knees and wrapped my hands around her left hand. She slowly opened her eyes with the same teal eyes that you have and looked up at me with the same love that I had not seen in her since before she was injected. Tears flowed from my eyes as she took her last breath."

"With the few connections that I had with the hospital I was allowed to use an experimental procedure that worked and placed her mind into the computers of this lab. The only problem with it was that she had lost some of her memories during the process."

"That's why there are blanks in my memory." Tecna's mother said.

"Please let my research be of use to you." The male voice said as a shelf opened up behind Tecna. "And Tecna know that I love you."

Static filled the room again before the lights turned back on. Sighing Tecna stood up with a single tear escaping from her eyes. The technology fairy walked over to the wall to see inside was a letter and pair of syringes. Lifting the note into her hand she began to read the note. "This can't be true." She said out loud.

"What is it dear?"

* * *

><p>"What did you find?" Musa asked as she looked at her friend.<p>

"I found a counter drug to Spiffy with a letter of how it works." Tecna replied hesitantly.

"Then why didn't we use that instead of trying that dangerous spell?" Stella asked.

"Because you will not like how this anti-Spiffy works," Tecna said as she pulled out the letter.

After Tecna handed the letter to Bloom the room was dead silent. Each fairy in the room felt like they could hear each others heart beats.

"There is no way," Bloom replied as she lowered the piece of paper, "There is no fucking way that this could be right."

"What does it say?" Musa asked.

"It says that to heal Roxy that we need to re-inject her with Spiffy." Tecna replied.

"No," Layla yelled, "She has already gone through enough because of that stuff."

"That's not all that needs to be done." Tecna said calmly, "While she is under the influence of the drug she needs to be brought to a high pleasure level and at that time she can be injected with the counter drug."

"That means." Stella said.

Bloom just nodded her head at what Stella had just said.

"No," Stella replied, "Couldn't we just use a Convergence to get the same result?"

"Other then Tecna do any of you have enough magic to use a Convergence?" Bloom asked as she looked at the other girls in the room.

Musa and the others hung their heads in shame, there was no alternative. "But whose going to…you know," Stella asked, a little disturbed.

"I'll…I'll do it." Flora whispered.

"What did you say Flora?" Musa asked.

"I'll do it," Flora replied as she lifted her face toward her friends.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked.

"Yes," Flora nodded. "I just don't want to have Roxy suffer any longer."

Layla wanted to say something about her choosing to look after Roxy and her promise to be there for her but; she had to admire Flora's courage. "Okay," Bloom nodded. "We'll leave you to it." Flora nodded, her hands shaking with nervous tension.

"You'll be okay," Musa sighed causing Flora to look at her. "We're all here to support you."

Flora sat quietly as she watched everyone leave the room except Tecna. "Is everything ready?" Flora asked and Tecna nodded, removing a vile of Spiffy from a nearby tray and testing the end of the needle to make sure it was working. "Ready when you are."

Flora watched as Tecna sat the needle back down before quickly testing the other needle. With a quick nod the Technology fairy exited the room leaving the two alone. After hearing the door latch Flora stood up and walked over to the tray and looked down at the two needles, lifting the first needle that Tecna had tested Flora walked over to Roxy and looked down at the young girl.

* * *

><p>Helia walked through the hall with a handful of roses in his hand, hoping to see Flora and make sure that everything was okay with Roxy. But, as he approached, he saw five girls blocking his path and the doors were closed. "Helia!" Stella shrieked suddenly, standing up and pushing a chair over in the process, nervousness echoing from her throat.<p>

"W-What are you doing here?" Musa asked.

"I'm here to see Flora," he began, walking to the door placing a hand against it.

Layla moved to stop him. "You can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Flora, she's-" Bloom began and he panicked.

"She's what! What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine!" Musa yelled, "at least we think she is."

"Then why can't I see her?" He asked, confused.

"She's helping to cure Roxy."

"So why can't I be with her?"

"Helia," Layla sighed. "You'll want to sit down for this and when you hear what we're about to tell you…you won't want to go in there."

"What's happening?" Helia asked with a worried voice as he sat down.

Bloom walked over to where Helia had just sat down placing her hands on his shoulders. Everyone could see the shock on Helia's face as he listened to what Bloom was telling him. When she had finished the roses in his hand fell to the floor.

"What!" Helia yelled, "Why are you letting her do this?"

"It was her choice Helia." Stella replied.

"There has to have been a different way." Helia said as he looked at the others around him.

When he saw the looks on the girls he knew that there was no other way that Roxy could have been helped.

"Will it work?" Helia asked. "I mean will this cure her for good?"

"Tecna's sure it will," Layla replied. "We just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Flora took a deep breath and thought "Okay, I can do this. I have to do this, it's the only way," as she injected the drug into Roxy.<p>

Now she had to wait for Roxy to wake up and somehow convince her to let her play with her and she had no idea how she was going to do this.

Of course Roxy was beautiful. Her pink hair was always straight and vibrant, not to mention it was Flora's favorite color. Her innocence was also something that Flora had always admired. Roxy had a good heart and never wanted to hurt anyone, she just wanted to help the Winx girls.

One of the first nights they had met on Earth Flora had a dream about Roxy in which they were kissing on Flora's bed back at Alfea and cuddling together. At first Flora thought that these dreams were just random and a result of pepperoni pizza she had tried before she went to bed. But they kept happening for the next few months on random nights and got more intense.

She started to gain this certain desire for Roxy, similar to the one that she sometimes felt when Helia kissed her and held her close to him. For some reason though, these desires for Roxy felt stronger then the ones she had for Helia in real life and she was confused for the longest time. In a way, she hated being on Earth because she couldn't control her feelings and felt like she was almost cheating on Helia.

Things got better once they finished their mission there and she was able to not see Roxy every day. This helped her romantic dreams about Roxy stop and helped her focus more on Helia, but she felt incomplete. She missed Roxy's presence in her daily life and would think about her now and again and felt bad about not expressing her feelings more to Roxy.

Flora had to keep telling herself that it was wrong though, that two girls should not be together and that her boyfriend was Helia and she couldn't cheat on him or just leave him for a girl who might not even like her in that way. But now she had to do this, she was thinking that it wouldn't be so bad.

There was no denying the fact that she had feelings towards Roxy and loved her as a friend. And being the fairy of nature she felt like she had a lot of love and care for the universe as a whole. Love is love, and isn't that all that should matter? What would be so wrong with her falling in love with Roxy and being with her?

All of these thoughts ran through her mind as she waited for Roxy to wake up and the drug to be in full effect. The problem was how did she know Roxy would feel the same way about her? She had no idea if Roxy was into girls in that way or into her in the first place.

"Flora, is that you?" Roxy asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes sweetie, I'm here. I hope that you are feeling okay." Flora responded nervously.

Roxy could tell something was wrong with Flora.

"What's wrong Flora? Did something happen?" Roxy asked.

"No not really. It's just I've come to realize something while you have been sick, I. well" Flora started, nervous about how Roxy would react to what she was about to say. "I think that I am falling in love with you Roxy. Ever since we have met I have had, well, these…feelings. And they have all come back to me now as I've been worried about losing you."

"What kind of feelings?" Roxy asked. She didn't seem angry, just curious.

"Like romantic feelings, more then friend's kind." Flora nervously said.

"Really? That's-"

"I know it's crazy. And it's even crazier to think you would feel the same way. I'm sorry Roxy. I should just go." Flora said as she got up with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't do it because she didn't want to get her feelings hurt and was so embarrassed.

She could tell that Roxy was not amused by this and did not return the same feelings by the look of disgust on her face.

"Wait! Flora you're not crazy, I, well maybe I have feelings for you too." Roxy said after what seemed like a long pause of silence. Flora turned around and looked at Roxy. It broke Roxy's heart seeing the tears in Flora's eyes, but she was just so confused. She never had liked Flora before but all of a sudden now it seemed like there was a tiny part of her that wanted to kiss her even though she knew it was wrong.

"What?" Flora asked, wiping the rears from her eyes.

"I just, I don't know. You're a beautiful person Flora, you really are. I don't know if I have the same feelings for you too or not. I'm just really confused."

Flora knew that she shouldn't take advantage of Roxy's confusion caused by the drug, but she had to do it for Roxy's own good, and she also was starting to accept her feelings towards her and couldn't help but want to kiss her.

She walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "It's okay Roxy, they aren't wrong. I'm just glad you don't hate me." She said as she stroked Roxy's hand with her thumb. She reached her other hand up to Roxy's face and wiped the tears away from her left cheek. Her skin was so soft and just touching her made Flora like her even more. She looked into her eyes and felt a connection that she knew was genuine and real.

Flora leaned into Roxy while still holding her face and her hand and lightly kissed her soft lips. She began to feel warm inside and couldn't believe how soft her lips were. This was even better then kissing Helia.

She continued to kiss Roxy gently and evenly while moving her other hand up to her face.

Roxy couldn't believe what was happening, she was so attracted to Flora out of nowhere and was loving their kiss. The taste of Flora's strawberry lip gloss made her enjoy it even more. She was surprised that she was enjoying this though; she had never imagined she would ever romantically kiss a girl like this.

"Roxy, is this okay with you? Do you want this?" Flora asked, pulling away from Roxy momentarily.

"Yes, I think it is." Roxy smiled. She then pulled Flora closer to her and began to kiss her. Flora couldn't believe that this was working, and that Roxy had feelings for her too.

As they kissed Roxy began to rub Flora's lower back and wherever she touched, Flora got goose bumps and she realized that soon enough Roxy's hand was up her shirt.

Roxy moved her hand around to Flora's chest after a while and could feel Flora's round breasts inside her bra. She rubbed her one breast over the bra and began to tease Flora by putting her finger under the cup of the bra to slightly touch her nipple. Roxy just wanted to take the bra off though.

"Can I see them?" Roxy asked as she looked up at Flora while continuing to play with her.

"Only if I can see yours," Flora responded. She truly did want to see Roxy naked, especially because she had had dreams about this type of situation.

Roxy pulled Flora's shirt off and saw how large Flora's breasts looked in the beautiful light purple bra she was wearing.

Flora then slid down Roxy's hospital gown to reveal Roxy's naked body. She bent down and grabbed Roxy's breasts with each hand and slightly squeezed them. Roxy responded with a small moan. "Oh Flora, please play with me."

Flora wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she just felt the urge to touch Roxy and kiss her all over so she began to flick Roxy's nipples with her fingers. They were hard and so gorgeous. She spread her legs to be around Roxy's knees and lay down on her body.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Flora asked.

"Of course not," Roxy responded.

Flora's face was right by Roxy's breasts and she began playing with her nipples again with her thumb and index finger.

She grabbed the breasts and pushed them both into her face. They were just as soft as her face and Flora began to kiss the underside of the one while still fingering the other one. She slowly moved up her breast and around the nipple just to tease Roxy who was clearly enjoying this. As Flora raised her upper body Roxy reached around and unhooked the nature fairies bra to reveal her large tanned breasts.

"Oh my God Flora your boobs are perfect, they are so large and round." Roxy said in admiration. Flora smiled as she reached Roxy's nipple with her lips and kissed it softly. Roxy then began to play with Flora's hard nipples, one with each hand.

At the same time she started to move her body up against Flora's as she got urges to be just close to her. Flora began to kiss Roxy's nipple more and then used her tongue to lick it. She grabbed the other breast and did the same thing to that nipple. This time she began to nibble on it and Roxy's moans became louder.

"Oohh Flora, oh yea, that's amazing." She said in pleasure.

Flora then reached down to Roxy's hips and moved her hands towards her vagina but Roxy stopped her.

"Wait! I want to do you first Flora! It's only fair!" Roxy said in a sexy voice. "Trust me; I'll still be turned on! Now climb up." She pulled Flora closer to her by her ass and felt how bubbly it was. This continued to make her even more turned on as well as the sight of Flora's large breasts right on her face. She grabbed them and rubbed them all over her face, making Flora's nipples touch her mouth, nose and her entire face.

Flora was getting excited at this and helped Roxy by moving her breasts all over her face. Roxy then grabbed Flora's nipples and lightly pulled on them, making Flora begin to moan.

"Uhhh, Roxxyy," Roxy then grabbed the one breast and put the nipple into her mouth and played with it with her tongue. She rubbed the other one at the same time but then wwitched breasts and moved her hand down to Flora's vagina that felt even wetter then hers did.

"Oh God Flora you are so wet and tight." Roxy said as she put her fingers on Flora's vagina. She teased the outside a little before putting her finger inside of her, starting to move it inside and out.

"Oh yeah Roxy, that's heaven oh yeah!" Flora said as she moved her pelvis in rhythm with Roxy's fingers going inside and out of her. She bent back in pleasure and to Roxy's delight she saw Flora's perfect round boobs and reached up and grabbed the one. She just couldn't keep her hands off of her.

"Let me take my skirt off." Flora said. She let Roxy take out her hand and Roxy then licked the finger that was in Flora.

"Mmm, tastes like candy," Roxy honestly admitted. This made Flora smile and she was now fully naked. She kneeled on the bed and pulled Roxy's hospital gown down all the way revealing her petite but beautiful body. She spread Roxy's legs and started to kiss the inside of her thighs, making her way up to her vagina and stuck her tongue in it. It did taste like candy and she couldn't get enough of it. She kissed her all over and Roxy was moaning in pleasure.

"Flora, I love you, I love that keep doing that Flora, oh yeah." Roxy moaned as she tried to keep her voice down but couldn't help it.

Flora reached her hands up to grasp Roxy's breasts and pinched at her nipples which made Roxy feel like she was in heaven. But she then pulled at Flora's breasts.

Roxy once again grabbed Flora by her ass and Flora helped position herself so her vagina was right over Roxy's mouth.

"I want to taste you more now Flora." Roxy said seductively. She began to lick the outside of Flora's vagina which sent Flora's mind reeling. At the same time she realized she needed to do her mission even though she was having so much fun. Flora never felt this great with Helia and he certainly did not do things like this with her. She reached back and put her fingers inside of Roxy and moved them in and out, just like she did with her.

Roxy also had her hands on Flora's breasts and felt amazing.

"OHH Roxy, yeah God yes FUCKKK yes Roxy," Flora began to moan and yell as she moved up and down and continued to move her fingers in and out of Roxy. It was hard to concentrate on what she had to do because of how much pleasure she was in, but she managed to reach over to the nightstand without Roxy noticing to get the antidote to the drug.

Roxy loved the taste of Flora and was in heaven as Flora was lightly touching just the right spot inside of her. She was moving up and down too, helping Flora and adding to her own pleasure. Flora could hear Roxy's moans and was glad she was on top of her occupying her mouth since she could tell that Roxy wanted to scram in pleasure and she needed to get this antidote in her soon.

Roxy couldn't imagine a better feeling then this. Everything felt perfect as she rubbed Flora's huge breasts and stared at them from below as she sucked on this perfect girl's extremely wet pussy. Not to mention that Flora was rapidly putting her fingers in and out of her making her even more wet.

Flora noticed that Roxy was moaning even louder and closed her eyes and she decided that she must be having an orgasm. She swiftly moved the needle with the antidote over to Roxy's arm that had fallen to the side of her body as she melted in pleasure and pushed the plunger down. She hoped that she had done it right.

It all happened so fast that Roxy was still pleasing Flora and she dropped the empty syringe and leaned back in pleasure as she climaxed.

"OHHH YESS, OOH YESS," Flora yelled as Roxy's tongue moved fast in and out of her. She had never felt so great and complete. She loved that Roxy was moving her hands all over her torso, especially over her breasts.

"So this is what a full orgasm must feel like." Flora thought as she returned to normal. Helia never made her feel that good and she also never had that much fun whenever they did stuff. She climbed off of Roxy before lying next to her in the bed, still fully naked.

"I'm glad I could please you my sweet flower," Roxy said as she stroked Flora's long hair and pulled her body closer to hers.

"Same here, you don't know how many times I have dreamed about kissing you and seeing you like this." Flora admitted. She was tired and could barely stay awake. She wrapped her arms around Roxy and slowly drifted off to sleep in Roxy's comforting arms, slightly hoping that things could stay like this forever.

* * *

><p>As the sounds quieted from the room Helia stood to his feet as quickly as he could, moving toward the door he was stopped by Bloom.<p>

"Wha…What are you doing?" Helia asked with anger in his voice.

"Helia we don't know if this worked yet." Bloom replied.

"I don't care," Helia said as he tried to push past Bloom.

"Helia calm down," Stella said as she looked at the worried Specialist.

"Calm down," Helia yelled, "Calm down, my girlfriend just had sex with another woman!"

Stella and Tecna moved over to where Bloom was to help her restrain Helia as he tried to push past her. "Layla could you go and make sure they are okay?" Bloom asked as she turned to look over her shoulder at her friend.

Layla nodded her head before slowly entering into the room. She could see the bodies of her two friends lying on top of the bed. Making her way over she could see them with their arms wrapped around each other with smiles on their faces. A small smile appeared on the Morphix fairies face as she picked up the sheet that had been knocked off the bed when the two had began before she covered her two sleeping friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter for Spiffy; I wanted to update and finish the story as a gift for my birthday and managed to do it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

Opening the door Layla could see Helia sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the room. She looked to her left to see that the girls were sitting in the chairs next to the door.

"Can I go and see Flora now?" Helia asked when he noticed Layla.

"Not right now," Layla replied, "She and Roxy are sleeping."

"I don't care I am going to see Flora now." Helia yelled as he stood up.

"Calm down Helia." Bloom said.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Helia yelled, "It's because of you that she had to go through with that!"

"Helia she volunteered to do this." Stella replied.

"No," Helia yelled as he shook his head, "You girls had to have tricked her into doing this."

"Helia," Layla said.

"I don't want to listen to you," Helia yelled, "I just want to get to Flora and get her away from all of you before you make her do something that she would never do again." He pushed past Layla and started to open the doorway was met with Faragonda's firm face. She stood protectively in the doorway with her arms crossed and an un-amused expression on her face.

"I think its time you left."

"Why should I?" He asked, defensively, testing her patience.

"Because if you don't I'll have you forcefully removed. I have two students who are trying to rest inside and neither of them needs you at the moment."

"Flora does, she's lost her mind!"

"No she hasn't, she made a decision, one that you will learn about at the appropriate time which isn't now." Conceding defeat he turned away and started down the hallway in a huff, the girls worried at his sudden change of attitude.

"So how are Flora and Roxy?" Stella asked as she turned to look at Layla.

"Everything seems to have worked," Layla replied, "And I have never seen either of them with bigger smiles on their faces."

Faragonda closed the door before turning and walking to the resting fairies. "Flora," she whispered softly, waking her.

"I'm sorry dear but we need to test whether it worked."

Flora nodded before carefully moving away from Roxy with a loving gaze, she proceeded to get herself dressed and paused at the door, knowing the girls would want to ask questions the moment she stepped outside.

"How is Roxy?" Tecna asked.

"I was able to give her the antidote," Flora replied, "Hopefully at the right time."

"Sure sounded like you were having a good time in there," Musa commented causing Flora's cheeks to turn a light shade of red.

"Come on girl details!" Stella blurted out.

"Stella!" The girls all yelled at once when they saw the shade of red on Flora's cheeks deepen.

"Like you girls weren't wondering yourself." Stella said as she looked at the other girls.

"It…it…it was amazing," Flora replied, "Helia never made me feel that way."

The girls eyes widened in shock at what Flora had just said.

"I…I have had dreams of doing that since we met Roxy." Flora continued, "And it was better then I could ever have imagined."

"You-you what!" Stella shrieked, mouth agape in shock.

"But…I thought you were…you know," Bloom started, picking her words carefully. "Straight?"

"I have never had these types of feelings before girls." Flora explained, "I just felt some kind of deep connection as soon as I saw Roxy, something in the bottom of my heart just told me that I loved her. I just never realized till now how much until now."

Flora's cheeks reddened slightly when the doors opened and the girls all turned to see Ms. Faragonda with a less then happy expression on her face. The heat in her cheeks vanished and her eyes, which were full of love, were now full of worry.

"Ms. Faragonda?" Flora asked. "How is she?" Musa added.

"It's not good girls, I'm afraid that the Spiffy added an extra strain to the muscles in her heart. Being so overtly excited made her hearts rhythm change and work overtime to try and defeat the drug," She paused, looking from student to student. "Roxy's heart is failing her."

"But-but how?" Layla asked when Flora ran past the headmistress and to Roxy's side with tears in her eyes. The others followed as Flora kissed the top of Roxy's head and held her hand tight.

"But…how, there must be something we can do!" she sobbed. "There is," Faragonda replied, turning to Musa.

"You mean," Musa said when she looked at the headmistresses face.

Ms. Faragonda nodded her head to Musa's inquiry.

"But why are you asking me?" Musa asked.

"She listed you as a contact in cases like this."

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Flora asked, confused.

"Galatea, she has given me the right to decide if she donates an organ after her death." Musa replied.

"Tests have shown that she is almost a perfect match for Roxy." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Please Musa you have to allow them to do this." Flora pleaded.

"Why should I?" Musa yelled, "It's her fault that Galatea is dead."

"Yes it is but I'm sure that Galatea would want Roxy to live," Faragonda added, hoping that Musa would make the right decision.

"I-" she paused, looking to the animal fairy and then to Flora's tear filled eyes. "I don't know.

"Please, Musa," Flora sobbed, "Galatea sacrificed herself to save Roxy, letting her die makes all of her efforts in vain."

"Okay," she whispered, lifting her gazed to Faragonda's. "Save Roxy, it's what she would have wanted." Flora ran from her side and took Musa into an embrace. "Thank you."

After watching Roxy be taken off to the operating room Flora walked outside to get some fresh air. Ending up in the courtyard Flora walked over and sat down on one of the benches and looking toward the ground, her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her body not knowing if Roxy was going to be okay.

On top of her nervousness over Roxy's health Flora was still wondering what Helia would think when he found out about what had happened. As she looked up she could see Helia walking toward her. As he approached she could see anger in him that she had never seen before.

Helia paced before her, hands on his hips, facing away as she looked to the ground, wondering what to say to him. "Helia I-"

"How could you!" He turned. "How could you do that to me?"

"To you!" Flora screamed. "I didn't do anything to you; I did it to save Roxy!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Someone had to do it! To save her!"

"Why?" Flora stopped; she had never heard him this rough before, this angry before.

"Did you honestly expect me to just stand back and let her die? When I had a chance to help save her life?" He didn't answer, and instead looked away. "Sweetie."

"No," he shook his head. "Don't you ever call me that, do you have any idea how much you hurt me, when I found out that…you…and she were…"

"I know it must have hurt," Flora replied. "But you know that I've always been brought up with a kind hearted love for all creatures great and small."

"And female," he replied, making Flora scowl.

"Don't give me that."

"How can't I?" He snapped. "What you just did with Roxy, how you felt with her, that makes everything that we had a lie."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does! I saw it in your eyes… you've changed Flora. You look at her the same way that you used to look at me. Were over."

"Helia how could you say that?" Flora asked as she stood up.

"I said that we're over." Helia yelled as he turned to look at Flora, "Go back to your bitch!"

The sound of Flora's hand striking against Helia's cheek echoed through the courtyard. He watched as Flora ran inside the hospital with tears flowing from her eyes as he raised his hand to the red mark on the side of his face.

Running through the hallways Flora made her way up to room that the girls were sitting in. She burst into the room and wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Hey, Flora what happened?" Bloom asked, bringing the nature fairy into a hug as she hiccupped the story into her ear.

"Its okay, Flo," Musa reassured. "Helia's just confused, that's all." In true honesty they all were.

"He disrespected Roxy; I've never seen him like that before." She stepped backwards from Bloom and fell to her side slightly making Layla react and catch her before she fell.

"Flora, you need to get some rest."

"No, I need to be here when Roxy gets back."

"You're exhausted," Stella sighed, leading the nature fairy over to a bench chair and helping her lie down. "How about you just rest here for a while and we'll wake you up the moment that Roxy comes back. Okay?"

"Okay," Flora sighed, her eyes closing immediately. "The poor thing, she's exhausted," Tecna sighed.

The dream that Flora had was of her and Roxy having a picnic all alone together. She could tell that they were having a great time by the smile on Roxy's face. A shadow appeared behind Roxy and wrapped itself around her body. As Flora tried to save Roxy she turned her head to see Helia standing near her, she called out to him to save Roxy but he turned around and walked away.

Flora opened her eyes and sat up breathing hard with sweat beading on the brow of her head. She turned to see Layla and Bloom leaning against one another in chairs asleep, turning her head she could see that Stella and Tecna had fallen asleep in a different set of chairs and Musa was sleeping on a second bench chair.

Ms. Faragonda exited the door to see Flora looking startled. "Flora, are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied. "Just a bad dream, how's Roxy?"

"They're finishing the surgery now, no complications thus far, but they want to keep her for a week or so to make sure."

"But she's okay?"

"Yeah," Ms. Faragonda smiled. "She's going to make a full recovery."

Flora felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. She was so happy that Roxy was going to pull through everything that the Trix had put her through.

"Can I go see her?" Flora asked.

"She will not be awake."

"That's fine," Flora replied, "I just wanted to see for myself that she is fine."

"Okay follow me."

One week later the girls found themselves standing at their friend's tombstone, placing white roses over the coffins black lid. "Galatea was a kind and honest fairy," Musa started to read. "She was loyal and devoted her life to making music and making people happy. And today we celebrate the life that she lived." She looked to her page, the quiver in her voice inaudible. "Galatea was my friend, we grew up together at the palace and grew apart at times, but we always managed to find each other again, and her ability to heal and forgive others was always incredibly strong."

"I envied that ability, but believe that even though she may be gone she has taught us valuable lessons about life, forgiveness and sacrifice. Thank you for everything, may you rest in peace." Roxy carefully stood from her wheelchair and placed a hand against the coffin as the rest of the attendants left. "Are you okay?" Flora asked, slipping a hand around her waist to steady her. "Yeah I'm fine," Roxy smiled sadly, "It's just that I owe her my life, quite literally."

"And I owe her mine too," Flora smiled, giving Roxy a peck on the cheek. "Come on we better get you back to the hospital to rest."

Helia stood at a nearby tree as everyone passed. "Man you coming?" Brandon asked. "No I'll see you at the wake later," he explained before Stella and Brandon left. He saw the two fairies talking about something and, when Flora's arm slipped around her waist he felt sick to the stomach with a mixture of jealous rage and hatred at the same time. Turning away as she kissed Roxy's cheek, which sent another dagger flying into Helia's heart, he started for his hover bike but stopped suddenly when he heard his phone beginning to ring.

* * *

><p>Roxy was nervous as she approached the gate to her house, she felt hot and cold at the same time, and her hands shook uncontrollably.<p>

"It will be okay," Flora explained, taking her hand into her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze when they saw Artu playing in the yard with Morgana.

"Roxy!" She yelled, rushing forwards to take her daughter into a hug. "Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick." Pain shot through Roxy's chest and Morgana noticed it immediately. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's a long story."

"From the looks on your faces I can tell." Morgana said as she looked at the two fairies, "Let's go inside so you can tell me everything."

"Oh dear!" Morgana sighed, after hearing their tale, minus a few chosen details. "But you are okay now, aren't you?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine…but there's something that we didn't tell you about how we removed the Spiffy from my body."

"You used the antidote, what's there to know?" Morgana asked, noticing Roxy's eyes divert to Flora's, seeking reassurance. "Flora…she saved my life and…Mom…I'm in love with her."

Morgana wasn't sure how to react; she had never thought Roxy was that way inclined.

"I…" Roxy stumbled, seeing her mother's expression change. "I…"

"Roxy its okay, calm down," Flora hushed, rubbing circles on her back.

"Mom, say something."

"I'm not sure what to say," she admitted and tears slowly leaked from the corner of Roxy's eyes making Flora take her girlfriend into a warm embrace. "It's okay…shh, it's okay." She whispered.

"I love you, Roxy," Morgana explained.

The animal fairy lifted her head and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "All I want is the best for you and for you to find happiness. And…If you've found that with Flora who I can see clearly cares a lot about you, then who am I to judge." Roxy's face beamed with a smile as she rushed out of her seat and gave her mother a massive hug.

"Thank you mom."

Just as Roxy released her mother from the massive hug the front door of the house opened. "Roxy!" Klaus said when he noticed Roxy.

"Hi dad," Roxy replied as she looked at her father.

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked as he walked quickly toward his daughter. "You just disappeared after leaving the bar one night."

"Klaus," Morgana said causing her husband to look at her, "You'll need to sit down there is a lot for her to explain."

Klaus nodded his head and took a seat next to Morgana. After listening to what Roxy had to tell him Klaus turned to look at Flora.

"How could you girls let this happen to my daughter?" He yelled at Flora.

"I'm sorry if there was anything that we could have done to not let that happen to Roxy then we would have." Flora replied.

"I don't care," Klaus said with a raised voice, "I don't want her talking to any of you."

"Dad!" Roxy yelled.

"It's because of them that you were almost killed." Klaus said as he turned his vision toward Roxy.

"I want you home, right now, and you're to never see them again!"

"No!" Roxy refused, standing to her feet. "No I'm not going to leave Flora and the others!"

"Yes you are! Roxy this is for your own good!"

"Klaus don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Morgana asked, hoping to calm him down.

"No!" He yelled. "How can you just sit there and take all of this in? And you!" He snapped, pointing his finger directly at Flora who stood next to Roxy holding her hand firmly. "You dare to call her your friend! When you can't even protect her!"

"Dad stop it! Don't blame Flora; she's the one who saved my life! And…and I'll never leave her!"

"Why the hell not?" Klaus barked, stepping closer toward the two.

"Because I love her!" Roxy screamed, tears drying on her cheeks.

Klaus stood back for a second and started to laugh. "Roxy you can't be serious."

"I am!" She stood firm. "Flora is the best thing that's ever happened to me, she and I love one another and I don't care what you say or demand I'm never leaving her."

"Can't you even hear yourself? What happened to my daughter, the one who used to follow what her mother and father said, huh? Where did she go?"

"She's right here," Flora replied, wrapping an arm around Roxy's waist protectively. "This is your daughter."

"You have no say in this. Roxy come home and back to normality."

"No!" Roxy yelled. "I'm not going to let you protect me anymore dad, I can look after myself."

"Good, then if you can do that so well you can turn around, walk out that door and never come back."

"Klaus!" Morgana shrieked, standing to her feet though he raised a hand into the air. "If Roxy really wants to show how independent she is, then she doesn't need us. Go, you and all of your friends are no longer welcome in this house."

"D-Dad," Roxy stuttered.

"Don't 'dad' me…only my daughter gets to call me that and right now…I don't have one."

New tears fell from her eyes as Flora helped her to the door where she gave a sad smile to her mother before leaving their lives forever.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel snookums?" Stella asked, seeing Brandon cradle his arm over his ribs while resting on his crutches.<p>

"It's tender but not too bad, baby," he smiled when she shrieked and practically face-planted into a stores glass shop front.

"Bloom, I'm glad that I found you, I wanted to ask you where Sky was." Bloom couldn't help but see the bulging baby belly her nemesis harbored.

"He's dead." She sighed.

Mitzi's eyes widened in shock from what Bloom had just said. She was surprised that she could sound so cold toward anyone. As she stood there world around her began to spin and she started to fall forward. Reacting quickly Bloom caught her so she would not fall to the ground.

"What do you want Mitzi," Bloom asked, getting to the point.

"I…wanted to talk to him, to explain something."

"Well he's dead so that can't happen," Bloom snarled. Mitzi still didn't reply. "I…uh…can we talk, Bloom?"

"If we have to," she rolled her eyes before Mitzi walked to a nearby bench and took a seat, resting her aching feet.

"I'm not going to waste anymore of your time, Bloom so I'll just come out and say it." She looked up, protectively covering her baby with her arms. "My baby…it's not Sky's."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Bloom asked as she looked at Mitzi.

"I said that Sky is not the father." Mitzi replied as she looked to the floor of the mall, "I had gone to a party and ran into my ex Troy. During that party he ended up getting me drunk and then raped me." Tears began to flow from Mitzi's eyes as she looked up at Bloom.

"After waking up with his arms around me with both of us naked I gathered my clothing then noticed that I had been violated. I got a test as fast as I could and found out that I was carrying his child." Bloom could hear the girl sitting before her sobbing as she continued. "I went to that bar just to figure out what to do with the baby. I was even thinking that it might be better just to end everything."

"While I was at the bar I saw that Sky was there. I then had an idea when I saw what type of mind set that he was in. I got myself and him drunk." A small smile appeared on her lips, "You know he really could not hold his liquor."

"Yeah I know that." Bloom replied as she glared at Mitzi.

"When we were both drunk the bartender would not let me go home alone. He told Sky to make sure that I made it home in one piece, it was late at night and I was all alone. When we arrived back at my home I asked him to come in. He tried to tell me that he needed to get home, but I would not take no for an answer."

"After a little time I finally was able to get him to come inside when I fell forward and he caught me. He took me up to my bedroom and I seduced him and we had sex. After that point in time I began to tell people that he was the father of my unborn child."

"YOU BITCH!" Bloom yelled, grabbing Mitzi by the collar as Stella raced to her side, Brandon not far behind.

"Bloom, what's going on?" Brandon asked, trying to pull her away.

"You, because of you Sky is dead!" Bloom yelled.

"What do you mean Bloom?" Stella asked.

"This fucking bitch lied about Sky being the father of her child," Bloom replied as she let go of Mitzi's collar, "If she had never done that then Roxy and I would have never been on the beach where we were attacked by the Trix, Galatea would still be alive and so would Sky."

"What is she talking about?" Mitzi asked naively causing Bloom to charge. Luckily Brandon, in spite of the pain shooting through his ribs, managed to grab her from behind and lifted her away in an attempt to stop her from doing something she would regret later.

Stella walked to the young woman with hatred burning in her eyes. "I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do to make everything right again?" Mitzi asked and Stella smirked.

"You want to help?" She nodded.

"Bloom!" She called, making her break from Brandon's grasp. "I have an idea."

Bloom stopped beside Stella as the Sun fairy whispered her idea into Bloom's ear. A large smile grew on Bloom's face as she listened to her friend.

The two girls raised their hands toward Mitzi. "Then you can forget," Stella replied, her hands beginning to glow. "You can forget about us, you can forget about the specialists and you can forget about Bloom."

* * *

><p>Roxy lifted her face from Flora's shoulder before placing a hand to her cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you," she smiled and Flora did the same before leaning in for a peck on the lips. "It will be okay," Flora reassured, taking Roxy's hand into her own. "We'll get through this together. Your dad will come around eventually; it will just take some time."<p>

"Hey love birds," Musa joked, approaching with Tecna by her side as they took a seat on the soft grass by their friends in Gardenia Park.

"Hi." Roxy replied.

"Flora mentioned that your visit didn't go as planned," Tecna announced and Roxy nodded. "Yeah but it will be okay."

"Hey girls!" Layla smiled, running from across the street to meet them. "Where are Bloom and Stella?"

"They should be here soon," Flora explained when she saw them walking their way. "Oh, look there they are. Bloom! Stella!" she waved.

The others turned to see Bloom and Stella entering the park, Flora remembered that Stella had told her when she had called that they had a run in with Mitzi and that something had happened.

When Bloom saw Roxy's face she ran over and dropped to her knees next to her friend, "What happened?"

"My…my…fath." Roxy chocked out as tears began to flow from her eyes again.

"Girls Roxy will be staying with us for a while." Flora said as she wrapped her arm around Roxy's shoulders.

"What?" Layla asked, "Why will she be staying with us?"

"Her father threw her out of the house." Flora replied as she squeezed Roxy's shoulders comfortingly before turning to look at Stella, "You said that you two had some news."

"Yeah," Stella said. "While we were at the mall we ran into Mitzi. She ended up telling Bloom that Sky was not the father of her child."

"What!" Musa yelled.

"She told me that she was raped by an ex-boyfriend. And that she was already pregnant with her child when she had sex with Sky." Bloom replied.

"So because of her I went through that living hell!" Roxy yelled.

"I'm sorry but yes." Bloom said with a saddened voice.

"I…I can never forgive her." Roxy replied.

"No but if it was not for her lie then we would have never told each other that we loved one another." Flora said as she squeezed Roxy's shoulders.

"So what did you do to her?" Layla asked, "You had to be pissed at what she had told you."

"Yes I was," Bloom replied, "I had thought about burning her to ashes right then and there, but the plan that Stella had come up with was much better."

"What plan?" Tecna asked.

"We erased her memories of all of us; she will never remember any of us or the boys again." Stella replied, "If we ever run into her then it will be like meeting her for the first time."

"Not that we want to do that in a hurry!" Musa laughed earning smiles from the others.

"It's for the best," Flora agreed.

"What are we going to do now?" Roxy asked and Stella smiled.

"Go back to our boring everyday lives obviously!" Stella joked.

A nervous look appeared on the young animal fairies face as she listened. Bloom placed a hand on Roxy's should and smiled at her friend.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"I…I just don't think that I can go back to Alfea right now." Roxy answered.

"Don't worry Roxy," Tecna said, "I'm sure that we can set something up with Ms. Faragonda."

Bloom placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder causing the animal fairy to look up at her smiling friend, "As long as we stick together then what could possibly go wrong?"

A small smile appeared on Roxy's face.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of his bed Helia reached over and grabbed his phone off of the dresser nearby. Flipping the phone open he clicked down until he reached the message that he was looking for.<p>

'I know how you can get Flora back.' He read before clicking on the reply.

'Tell me.' Helia typed into the phone.

Dropping his hands down he waited for a reply. After the beeping sound he lifted the phone up and read the message. A small smile appeared on his face before he closed the phone. After standing to his feet he placed the phone into his pocket before walking toward the door.

Helia exited the dorm running into Riven knocking him off of his feet. The magenta haired Specialist looked up at his friend.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Riven asked.

"To make everything the way it should be."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
